


Constant Angel

by doctors_writing_granddaughter



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Affairs, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctors_writing_granddaughter/pseuds/doctors_writing_granddaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1626, the Madame de Chevreuse is a suspected spy for the English.  The Queen knows otherwise and the Musketeers protect her at all costs.  It is Athos' duty to protect her personally.  Is that such a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Marie de Rohan was a real person but, like Alexandre Dumas, I'm playing around with her too.

It was not even her fault. It was her husband's fault. She had lied to save him. He was a madman and a tyrant. But she saved him to save her children. They were more important to her than anything. She had been sent safely to the Musketeers' headquarters and was now sitting in front of Captain de Tréville's desk, who had left to find his most trusted Musketeers to protect her. The Queen had demanded Marie's safety as the Queen knew that Marie had nothing to do with the Buckingham affair. All she did was have an affair with an Englishman but nothing more. Her husband was the one corresponding with the Duke of Buckingham and plotting with him. She had been a victim of her husband's crimes. There was no proof against him except her word and the Queen's word.

Her hands twisted in her lap as she waited for M. de Tréville to return with his Musketeers. She was in hiding and there she would stay until it was safe enough to return home. If it weren't for her children, she would have remained in hiding. Hidden from her husband. That she would have loved. But her children. They were the most important things in her entire life. She was giving them up to save their life and her life.

When the door opened, she was on her feet to greet the people. “Aramis!” She cried in shock. She pushed the chair back a little and ran to him, throwing her arms around him.

“Marie.” He held her tightly as the others walked into the office. “Don't worry. I'll look after you.” He looked up at Treville. “She can stay with me.”

“No,” grunted Treville. “You are too obvious. You are a friend of Madame de Chevereuse. Porthos, you are too obvious because of your size and strength. Athos, you are the best fighter. You can protect her the best.”

Athos shook his head. “No. I have no space. Aramis is the best option.”

“No.” Treville said sternly, his eyes fixed on Athos. “She stays with you. It is known in court that she and Aramis used to be lovers. They will go to him first to find her.” He withdrew a letter from his jacket. “I have a letter from the Queen. The contents of her letter states that she believes Madame de Chevreuse to be innocent and it is Duke de Chevreuse, who is the guilty party. As there is no evidence just yet, the Queen asks me to protect Madame de Chevreuse. She more than asks, she begs me.” He handed the letter to Athos, who read the contents carefully. “Now, you can see the reason.”

Athos looked up at Aramis, who was still comforting the young woman. “Fine. Only until there is another safe place for her.” He gave the letter back and turned from the room. This was not what he wanted. He did not want to be a protector. At that present moment, he wanted a drink.

“It will be all well.” Aramis whispered softly as he stroked her back. “Athos will keep you safe. I'll visit as often as I can. I promise.”

“I promise you, I didn't do it!” She stepped back and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. “I promise you, Aramis. You've known me for a long time. I could never do anything like this.”

He cupped her cheeks. “I know you are innocent. But for now, stay with Athos. He maybe a little rough around the edges but he will look after you.” Her hands rested on top of his, and he stepped forward and kissed her softly on the forehead. “How will we get her to Athos' home? She is a little too obvious.” Gesturing to her rich clothes.

“We can wait until it is dark. Send for Madame Bonacieux. She can know the truth and ask her to bring a plain dress for Madame de Chevreuse.” Treville gave the order to d'Artagnan, who nodded and quickly left the room. “Madame, sit down and rest. You will exhaust yourself.” He grasped her elbow and helped her to her seat.

“I'm terrified that I will be found. I'm facing the gallows. If I'm caught, I'll hang. Not even the Queen can save me from that fate.” She sat in a chair, her head in her hands. It was not going to be any easier.

I 

The two of them left the musketeers garrison in the dead of night. She had been given a plain dark dress with a dark cloak and hood. The hood hid her face from anybody they passed. They walked in silence. Athos stood very close to her. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword as a precaution. Neither of them said a word to the other on their short journey to Athos' home.

Once they were inside, they still nothing to each other. He locked the door and she took the hood down. She took in the small dwelling and secretly, she was disgusted by the untidiness and the empty wine bottle littering the place. She took off her cloak just as he pulled a clean sheet from a cupboard. He unfolded it and lay it onto his bed. “You may have my bed.” Athos was not impressed that he had to lodge and protect this woman here. For all her knew, she was the traitor and she was blaming her husband. To be fair, she was pleasant enough to have around. A pretty thing too. He could see why Aramis had liked her.

She smiled broadly, trying to be polite and avoid looking at the dirty area or any of the dirty bottles. “Thank you. Where will you sleep?” The dwelling was not very big and there was no room for another bed.

“By the door.” He returned to his cupboard and pulled out two blankets, placing one on the bed for her and the other on the table, which stood by the locked door. “Just in case.” He began to shed his coat. Only stopping when she moved behind him and helped him. “Thank you,” he said gruffly and allowed her to take his coat away, soon followed by his sword and pistol. “You're an expert.”

“I used to help my first husband. It helped us build out relationship in our short marriage.” Giving a little smile as she placed the leather coat on the back of the only chair in the room and placing his weapons on the table. “What food do you have?”

He moved to another small cupboard and pulled out a small loaf of bread, laying it on the table. “Very little. I will get more tomorrow.” He let her sit on the only chair and she tore the bread in half, giving half to him.

She laughed softly. “How do you survive on no food and only ale and wine?” Lifting an empty glass bottle and shaking it at him.

Athos snatched them from her. “Madame, I manage.”

Marie's eyes narrowed in annoyance. “Tomorrow, you will fetch us some food and I will cook for us. As a thank you for doing what you are doing.”

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes and walked away from her. This was going to be hard. Athos was not used to having his space invaded like this. “I have to go to the garrison in the morning. I will leave you the key, so you will have control.”

“Fine.” She said stubbornly and ignored him as she ate her piece of bread. She hoped all this trouble would blow over and she would returned to her normal life. To return home and return to her son and daughter.

-I-


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos and Marie are forced to live together. Tensions run high.

Athos awoke first. It had been an uncomfortable night sleeping on the floor. No more uncomfortable than he was used to. He raised his head and looked over at the woman, who had taken over his home. She was fast asleep. Apparently. Her back was to him. Her breathing was steady and her body curled, this gave him the impression that she was sleeping.

This was very new. He was not waking up with a terrible handover. He pulled himself to his feet, trying to be as quiet as possible. She seemed to stop breathing. He knew she was awake. She was only pretending. He said nothing. He wanted to avoid talking to her just now. It was frustrating having someone in his home. Especially a woman who could be a traitor to the crown. The sound of his bed creaking made him turn around and she was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling her fingers through her long, dark hair. “Morning,” he grunted as he opened the small window, bringing in the fresh air.

“Good morning,” she spoke quietly as she stood up. Marie had no idea what to do. She stood at the edge of the bed and waited for his next move.

He pulled a bucket of cold water from the outside of the window and placing it on the table, where a few pieces of bread, were still sitting from the night before. “I just need to wash and I shall go and fetch us some food.”

“Thank you.” She nodded as she watched him place his jacket on, followed by his hat. “Not just for the food, but for everything. I know you don't want to do this but I appreciate it.”

“It's not a bother.” He attached his sword around his waste, along with his pistol. “Is there anything else you want? I have a few books but nothing special.” Nodding to the bookshelf, which sat below the window. “I'll ask Aramis to bring more.” Athos withdrew the key from his pocket and held it out to her. “Do not let anyone in here except for me. I will knock five times slowly.” Placing the key in her hand. Without another word, he left her alone. She was left standing alone in the middle of his small home with the cold iron key in her hand. She felt like she was the jailer to her own jail holding this key in her hand. She took the few steps across the room and quickly locked the door. She could hear his footsteps finally move away from the door. He was waiting for her to lock the door before he left. Ever the protector.

-II-

Everyday, when he left her alone, she tried to occupy herself. But there was nothing to do. She had cleaned the small place, rid the place of empty wine bottles and had read every single book in the room. Now, she was frustrated. She was not used to being so idle. With the Queen, she would be sewing, reading, playing music and much more. But here, there was nothing to do. She wanted to scream at her defender to give her something to entertain her but he was barely home. She could not ask him for anything.

He always gave her the key to keep her safe. Meaning she had control on who came into her hiding place. Then she realised. She could control whether she could leave or not. Marie wasted no time. With a few coins in her purse and her cloak over her shoulders, she unlocked the door and left the dwelling. But once she was out in the open and out in public, nerves began to fill her. She feared she would be recognised or she would get into trouble. Athos would be extremely angry if he knew that she had been out. She breathed in the fresh air and left the safety of the building.

She had no idea where she was going but she walked. Keeping thought of which way she was going and how she would get back. Of course, she was not going to be long. She did not want to risk Athos' catching her out of her sanctuary. He would not be impressed. Surely, he would understand the frustration and boredom that she was facing everyday. She was going to be more helpful and would get him some more food. Being helpful was the only way she could thank him for taking care of her.

She found her way to the market and purchased enough food for them both for two days. But Marie felt unsafe. She felt like she was being watched but there was no reason to be. Nobody knew that she was still in Paris. Still, she felt unsafe even though she did not look like she was a rich woman. She was not standing out in the crowd. She looked like a normal woman, who was going about her daily business.

On her return to her safe house, she knew it had been a bad idea as soon as she saw Athos standing outside the door with a face like thunder. “Get inside,” he hissed at her. He snatched the basket of food from her and gripped her elbow with his other hand and pushed her inside. “What were you thinking?”

“We needed food!” She shouted at him and wrenched the basket from his hand. “You try being here alone with nothing to do and nothing to eat.”

He ripped his hat from his head and threw it onto his bed. “You are here for your safety! I am here to protect you and if you leave the apartment, I will not be responsible for your actions and the consequences of those actions.” He pulled off his leather coat in his temper, throwing it onto the bed too. “If you want to get caught and sent to the noose, then fine by me!”

All through his little angry speech, her back was to him as she unpacked the vegetables from the basket. “I... I was bored.” She had angry tears but she hid them from him. “You try being stuck in here doing nothing all day.” She spun around angrily to face him. Tears still falling down her cheeks. “I understand that you are watching over me but being alone in here can be awful.” Her hands were balled up into fists, trying to calm herself. Anger flowed through her. “I do like being here and being safe with you. But stuck indoors is frustrating and unfair on me. You get to go outside and be an honourable musketeer and I have to be a prisoner in your home.” She turned away from him again. “I am grateful for your hospitality and for protecting me but let me go outside once in a while.”

He watched her back for a moment. He could see the tension in her shoulders. “I'll speak to the captain tomorrow. He may allow you to go for a walk once a day. If I say that I will stay with you during your entire walk, he may allow it.”

She wiped away her tears and turned back to him. “Thank you. I would appreciate that so much.”

“I came back early with food for you.” Showing a spread of enough bread, cheese and fruit for two.

Marie gave him a small smile as she wiped one last tear with the sleeve of her dress. “Thank you.”

-II-

It was very strange to have another person trespassing his home. But with Madame de Chevreuse, it felt right to Athos. They did argue daily but neither of them won the daily battles. They would both give up as they knew the other one would not back down. He would leave in the morning for the musketeer garrison and she would be alone for the morning. Sometimes, she would go out alone and Athos would always find out and he would get angry at her. But she did not always go out, she would stay at the apartment and keep it tidy and cook for them both. He had told his landlord and neighbours, that she was his brother's widow and was waiting to return home to England. In the afternoons, he would return to take her on her daily walk.

Their arguments were a daily occurrence. It was usually for her disgust with his daily drinking. He would return from the garrison drunk and she would have to make sure he didn't kill himself from falling over and stabbing himself with his sword. He would fight against her but she would win and he would finally be asleep on his makeshift bed, on the floor with no weapons on his person. She would watch him sleep and she could see that he was a troubled man. The drinking was a way to get rid of the bad memories but Marie could see that it did not work.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship is growing but in what way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is a flashback and in first person from Marie's POV

In the third week of her hiding, she realised that she was actually happy to be with Athos. They got along a lot better than they usually did. He was also drinking a lot less than he usually did. But they did argue when she went out without him. But she felt like she was being watched. One day, she would turn around and find one of the musketeers following her. Usually Aramis or the young d'Artagnan. She didn't mind.

“How do you know Aramis?” Athos asked her curiously one evening as they sat down for food.

She looked up from her food. “We were briefly lovers.”

He raised an eyebrow and reached for his bottle of wine. “It's more than that.”

Marie gave a small sigh and sat back on her chair. “It isn't nothing more than that.” She reached for her own wine. “I loved him. I thought he loved me back but it was nothing. He broke my heart but he came back to me. Told me why he left me. My husband knew about our affair but he did not want to divorce me.” She sat there and began her tale, while Athos listened carefully.

-III-

It had been barely a year into my marriage to Charles, when I met Aramis. It was a marriage of convenience but Charles and I grew to like each other. He taught me politics and gave me freedom that I never enjoyed with my mother and father. I have so much to thank him for but I never. I abused his kindness and intelligence for my own ends. He may have introduced me to politics but he could never understand the love I had for the excitement of it. I met Aramis, he was assigned by my husband to protect me while he was away on business, which was a lot of the time.

Aramis is a little older than me but that was the excitement of it. He was new and exciting and too old. My husband was 22 years older than me. It didn't feel right at first but being with Aramis made me realise that I did not have to be stuck in a marriage to this older man, who was having affairs also. Aramis was my first lover in my first marriage. Truth be told, he was my only lover during that marriage.

I fell madly in love with him. Aramis said he did too. It felt like he did. We were together for two months. When my husband returned, Aramis left me without another word. But that night, he climbed through my window and told me that my husband knew about us. He was leaving me to save my life and reputation. My husband was going to divorce me if Aramis did not leave me. He was leaving me because he didn't want to be responsible for my marriage breaking down. Even in my short marriage, Charles never even mentioned that he knew about my affair but I could tell he knew.

Aramis and I remained friends. He was the person who brought me the news of my husband's death. He comforted me. Aramis is one of the few men I can rely on.

-III-

“I see,” Athos spoke quietly as she finished her story. “Do you still love Aramis?”

Marie let out a loud laugh. “No.” Shaking her head and reaching for her own drink. “I have not spoken to him properly for two years.”

He watched her for a second until she looked up at him, their eyes meeting. He looked away when their eyes met. “Another drink?”

“I need to wash.” She still avoided looking at him. Why? Why couldn't she look at him? Her cheeks seemed to burn each time her eyes fell on this aloof man. “But pour me another.”

“Of course.” He raised the bottle and poured another two cups of wine as she disappeared behind a changing screen. He had brought it back for her. It was to give her some privacy when she wanted to wash or change when he was still in the room. Athos sat in silence as she washed. He could hear her splashing the water. Daily he would actually look forward to their walks and their talks. He enjoyed being in her company. To be fair, she was easy on the eye. He could see why Aramis liked her.

She returned with a clean face and a smile. “Thank you.” Sitting in her chair. He had recently brought another chair into his home, so they both could sit at the table, rather than one sit and the other stand. Marie lifted her drink and took a small drink. “When did you become a musketeer?”

He rubbed his cheek and sighed heavily, “five years ago. My brother died and I wanted to do some good. Becoming a musketeer did that for me.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” Giving him a small smile and reaching over to grasp his hand a little.

“Thank you.” He pulled his hand from under her hand. “Since it is raining today, we can walk longer tomorrow.” Turning to look out of the small window, where the weather was heavily raining outside.

She gave him a small smile. “Thank you.”

-III-

I remember when I first met Aramis. I thought he was the most arrogant man I had ever met. We argued daily for two weeks. After those two weeks, I did not talk to him for two days. He would say it was the quietest time of his life. When those two days were over, he apologised. Even though it was my fault.

“Madame, I sincerely apologise for my behaviour.” He stood before me as I sat in my study. “I wish for forgiveness.”

I remember laughing loudly and standing up. “Oh Monsieur Aramis. Of course I forgive you.” I just remember smiling as we stood alone for a moment and then he kissed me. Luckily, there were no servants in the room or our affair would have ended sooner than it did. I invited him into my room that night and he did not sleep in another bed for a few weeks. He slept in mine. I loved it and I loved him. But when it was over, I felt guilty for betraying my husband, who was the kindest man I have ever met. I am glad I gave him a son and not my current husband.

-III-

Everything changed for them both on one of their daily afternoon walks. It would be their last daily afternoon walk in Paris. Athos only noticed it when they were a good five streets away from his home. She was talking away to him but he was not really paying attention. He could tell that there were people watching them. “Stay close,” he whispered in her ear, as he threw his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side. “Put your arm around me.” Whispering in her ear still. “We're being followed, Madam.”

“What?!” She gasped in horror and attempted to turnaround but he stopped her.

“Keep your pace.” He murmured as she wrapped her arm around him, holding the leather of his coat tightly. He could feel her shake in fear. “We'll get you to Treville. He can hide you in his office until we find another safe house for you.” He held her tight against his side as they walked normally. “If I tell you to run, you run straight to the garrison. Don't look back.”

“Yes,” she said nervously, her hand tightening her grip on his leather coat. She did not want to be caught. If she was caught, she would face the gallows and would hang for a crime she did not commit. They were not far from the garrison. She would be safe there.

They were safely inside, he pulled her up the stairs and immediately into Treville's office. “She is being followed,” announced Athos, when he closed the door behind them, once he knew that Treville's office was empty except for Treville himself.

“I knew those walks were a bad idea!” He said angrily as he walked past them and looked out of his window. “They're at the entrance. Keep her away from the window.” He glared at them both as he moved out of the door. “Masson! Send those beggars away again. They're here too often!” Shouting at the nearest man, who immediately sent away the men. “Aramis, Porthos, d'Artagnan. My office. Now!”

Athos had helped Marie to a chair as she sat shaking. “What can she do now?” He asked as Treville returned, soon followed by Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan.

Treville walked around his desk and studied the young woman, who was genuinely terrified. Her hands twisting in her lap. “She'll have to leave Paris. Get as far away as possible but close enough to return as soon as possible.”

“I have nowhere to go,” she spoke angrily, glaring up at the man. “My family think I am a traitor. No one will take me in!”

“I know a place.” Athos spoke up and stood beside Marie, who looked up at him in hope. “It's far enough away and out of danger but close enough to Paris.” He looked to his friends. “They know where. I will not say anything else. I trust you sir. But the less you know, the better.”

Treville nodded, “fine. Madame, you will stay here until tomorrow night. Where you and Athos will leave under the cover of darkness.”

“Why tomorrow night? Why not tonight?” She asked curiously. Her hands were still twisting in her lap.

“Tonight will be easier, sir.” Athos spoke up. “I understand about tomorrow tonight but whoever is following her may send for more men and it will be harder to leave unspotted.”

“I agree with Athos,” Aramis stepped forward. “The sooner Madame de Chevreuse leaves, the quicker we can get her to safety.” He rested his hand on her shoulder.

Treville looked at them all, they all seemed to agree with Athos. “Fine. Wait until night falls and then leave.” He looked down at Marie, who had tears running down her cheeks. “This will all be over soon and you will return to your normal life.”

Marie looked up at Aramis, who gave her a comforting squeeze on her shoulder and a comforting smile. She turned to look up at Athos, who was not looking at her. She could tell that he was purposely avoiding looking at her. “Yes,” she nodded. “I hope so.” He finally looked down at her. When their eyes met, she saw a little pain in them as did he. Did they really want to separate from each other?

-III-


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in hiding, how do Athos and Marie cope with their growing frustrations and growing feelings for each other?

Once again they were leaving in the dark. She and Aramis shared a horse, while they were flanked by Athos, Porthos and d'Artagnan on their own horses. She wore the same dark dress and same dark cloak on the first night she was taken into hiding. Marie found herself looking to her left at Athos, who was not looking at her, only on the road ahead. Treville insisted they rode over country rather than the roads. Athos said it would take a day and a half to reach their destination. They would camp at night and travel most of the time during the day.

They had ridden half a day out of Paris and they were resting. Aramis remained at Marie's side, making sure she was well. “Just leave me alone, Aramis!” She shouted at him and stormed away from him. Aramis could see she was frustrated with her situation and out of her comfort.

“I'll go,” Athos spoke up. His hand on Aramis' shoulder, just as the man was about to follow his former lover.

Aramis shook his head. “I've known her longer. She's just scared and upset.” Stepping around Athos, who gave him a brief nod. Aramis followed Marie, who was not far from the camp. She had perched herself on a fallen tree. Her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs with her chin on her knees. “Marie...” He spoke gently and sat next to her. “It will be over soon. Treville is collecting evidence against your husband. Once we have enough, he'll hang.”

She gave an unconvinced laugh. “How do you know? He always gets away with everything.” Tears ran down her cheeks as she turned away from him. “No matter what you do. He will win and I will lose.”

“You won't lose.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.

Marie dropped her legs and welcomed his comfort. “I will. I know I will. I will never be free and I will never see my children again.” She sobbed against him as he rubbed her back gently. The last time he held her like this was when he told her the truth for him leaving her. He hugged her tightly and comforted her the best that he could.

From a distance, Athos watched. He was irritated that he should have been the one to comfort. Was he jealous? Why was he jealous? Aramis and Marie were lovers a few years ago. He and Marie were just acquaintances. Nothing more. So, why was he jealous of his friend comforting this woman? He watched them for a moment and turned away. It was too much for him.

-IV-

Marie rode with Athos the rest of the way with the other three spread out behind them; making sure they were not being followed. The two rode on the same horse and as they rode towards the large château, she became curious. “Is this where we are staying?”

“Yes,” saying nothing more.

“But this is the Comte de la Fère's home.”

He kicked the flanks of his horse and they trotted to the house. “Yes. I own it.”

She let out a laugh of disbelief. “You are the Comte de la Fère?”

“Yes.” He said and steered the horse around the back of the large château. He held his arm out to help her dismount but she ignored it and dismounted from the horse with ease. “I do not come here very often.” Dismounting the horse and eventually leading his horse into the stables. As he untacked his horse, Marie looked up at the château, taking in its beauty. It looked as if it needed a good clean and a new coat of paint but it was beautiful. She remained where she was; close to Athos, just in case they had been followed. “Come,” he exited the stables and led her around the front of the house. “It is a little dusty. I do not come here often,” said Athos as he unlocked the main entrance. The three riders arrived just as Athos and Marie were entering the house. “Stables around the back,” calling over his shoulder at them as he led her inside.

“Well,” she took in the château as Athos opened the shutters to let in the light, “this is charming.”

Athos rolled his eyes as he continued opening the shutters and a few windows. “We are out of the way and it is close to Paris but far enough away.”

“I hate this place,” grumbled Porthos. “You punched me here.” Glaring at Athos, who walked past him.

“Make yourselves comfortable.” He mumbled as he left the room.

Marie turned to the other men after Athos left and raised an eyebrow. “Is he always this mysterious?”

“Often,” chuckled Aramis as he took off his hat. “You should be used to it by now.”

She laughed softly and nodded. “A little.” She moved to a piece of furniture and pulled off a dust sheet to reveal a deep red sofa. “Right, this place needs a woman's touch. Aramis?”

The other men laughed. “You do have a feminine touch,” Porthos laughed as he pulled a dust sheet from a table. “Madame de Chevreuse does have a point.”

“Madame,” Athos returned as they were in the middle of their digging of Aramis, “if you will followed me. I will show you to your room.”

“Excuse me, gentlemen. Keep up the work with teasing Aramis.” She gave Aramis a wide smile before she followed Athos from the room and up the stairs. “You do have a lovely house, despite the dust and the amount of dust sheets covering the furniture.”

“Thank you,” he muttered as he walked the long hallway to the last room at the end of the château. “This was my mother's room. It has a good view of the meadow.” He pushed open the white double doors to reveal the room. Athos stood to one side to allow her to walk inside.

She gasped at the beauty of it. There were still sheets covering the furniture. The room had white walls with dark green curtains, which matched the large bed's curtains. “This is beautiful.” She walked further into the room and pulled off a dust sheet, to reveal a writing table, which stood in front of the window. “Thank you.” Turning to face him with a large smile.

Athos gave her a small smile. “You are welcome. You can change it in any way, if you wish to.”

“I do not wish to. It is perfect as it is.” She rushed to him and kissed his cheek lightly. “I best rescue Aramis from your friends' teasing. Which I did start.” Marie gave him another smile before stepping around him. He watched her walk away from him with sad eyes. He could never be with her. She was another man's wife and she would never see him the way he wants her to. Yes, he was falling for her and he could not stop himself.

-IV-

All Marie had done was remove sheets from furniture in one particular room. The room had a lovely view of the surrounding area, which was a meadow full of forget-me-nots. “I told you not to touch this room!” Athos shouted at her. They had been in the château. for a week and the other musketeers had daily entertainment with Athos and Marie's arguments. “I specifically told you to stay away from this room!”

“Your past can stay in the past!” She shouted back at him as she removed the last sheet from the last piece of furniture; a chair. “This room is too beautiful to remain hidden in the shadows.”

He growled in annoyance, glaring at Porthos who was chuckling in the corner. “You are helping her?”

Porthos laughed and nodded as he took the sheets from Marie. “She asked nicely and I did what I was told.” Walking past his comrade, leaving Athos and Marie alone to their arguments. It was a daily occurrence. Porthos quickly closed the doors to the room, just in case items were thrown. “I wouldn't go in there, if I were you.” Stopping d'Artagnan from passing him. “Especially if you value your head.” Wrapping his arm around the young man's shoulder and steering him away from the room, where Athos and Marie were still shouting at each other.

“I don't care if you have bad memories of this house. This room is too nice to keep hidden under sheets,” she shouted at him, her eyes glaring at him. “You need to let go of the past or it will kill you.” She turned and stormed out of the room, away from him.

Athos followed her, not wanting the argument to end. “Next time, if I insist you do something, I expect you to listen to me!” He shouted at her as he followed after her. He was going to win this argument. She had no right to disobey his orders.

“I can do what I please. You just sit in your room and drink. I am bored and I want to keep occupied. This house has given me a reason to do something while I wait. Each day is hard for me as it is another day I am separated from my children. And you have no idea how hard that is?” She glared at him when she spun around to meet him.

“No, I do not understand but I said you could do anything in the house except that room!” Shouting as he pointed behind him at the room.

She groaned in irritation. “I give up! Where's Aramis?” Turning her attention to Porthos and d'Artagnan, who were smothering their laughter into their hands.

“Outside,” snorted Porthos, who immediately stopped when he was met with a dangerous stare from Marie. “Down the river.”

“Don't you dare follow me!” She shouted at Athos and pushed past him. “I mean it!”

Porthos continued laughing as Athos contemplated whether or not to follow after the woman. “She has you wrapped around her little finger.”

Athos glared at him again. “Be quiet, Porthos.” He turned in the opposite direction to the way Marie had gone. She was a stubborn woman.

-IV-

As she stormed out of the château and down the meadow. Aramis had shown her the secluded spot, which she enjoyed. The fresh air and the peace made her think more about her future or lack of future. She felt like she would never live with her children again. All because of her selfish husband. Marie would go to the river when she was angry with Athos and sit there until she calmed down or she would go to Aramis and express her feelings to him.

She was glad for the less restrictive dress as she walked down the long grass to the trees, where the river was hidden from view of the château. She wore a dark blue dress which was plain with no details at all and easy to move about in. “Aramis!”

“What has he done now?” He chuckled as he straightened up.

She immediately turned away from him when she caught sight of his near nakedness. He was only wearing his leather breeches. It had been a long time since she had seen him like this. “He scolded me for starting to clean a room. He had told me not to but it had a lovely view of the meadow. I wanted to make the room beautiful too.” She heard Aramis laugh from behind her. “What's so funny?” Twirling around in anger to face him. She completely forgot her embarrassment of seeing his bare chest.

“I have never seen you so angry before.” He smirked at her as she folded her arms across her chest with a raised eyebrow. “Marie, Athos has a troubled past and it involves this house. I don't know what it is.” He stepped forward and continued talking, “just try and understand him.”

Marie scoffed, “I am trying but he is making it difficult. So are you. Put your shirt on. You are rather distracting.”

Aramis scoffed also and bent down for his shirt, putting it on to cover himself. “I apologise, Madame.” He watched her as she sat on the riverbed. “Marie, what is wrong? I have never known you to be like this.” Aramis sat beside her and studied her carefully. She was staring out in front of her, ignoring him. “Marie?”

“I am just annoyed with him. I understand why I am here but he is making it extremely difficult for us both.” She brought her knees to her chest and she wrapped her arms around them. “You are leaving tomorrow, how will I cope if he keeps fighting me?”

Aramis chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her, bringing her against his side. “You will win, love. I know you will. You are the strongest woman I know, and one of the few who can stand up to Athos.”

She laughed softly and rested her head against his shoulder. “I know but it is so hard.”

“It will be. Athos is a hard man and it not easily broken. Except with drink.” He kissed the top of her head as they remained side by side for another hour.

-IV-

Marie and Aramis returned to the château with Marie intending on apologising to Athos. It did happen but an argument occurred. “Athos, I sincerely apologise about disobeying you. I should not have entered that room without talking to you about it.”

“Apology accepted,” he said as he took another swig of his bottle of wine.

She ignored his drinking and continued talking. “I will leave the room alone,” she bit her tongue as she thought of something, “and you will stop drinking.”

Athos scoffed, “unlikely Madame. This is my home and I can drink if I wish.”

Marie was annoyed now. She reached for his bottle and snatched it from his clutches. “It will kill you one day!” Taking the bottle away from him and when he followed her, she hid it behind her back. “That is enough, Monsieur!”

“Madame, I insist that you give me my drink.” Holding his hand out to her, but she did not give him the bottle. “Madame.”

“No,” she said stubbornly and took a step back.

Athos took a step to her, his hand still outstretched in front of him. “Madame.” His teeth gritted as he took another step towards her. “Give me my wine.” Speaking through his gritted teeth, trying to remain calm.

“No! I will not let you drink yourself into the ground! I do not need a dead protector!” Her anger boiling up inside her.

“You have the other three here.” His stare mirroring her own and they glared at each other.

“They leave us in the morning. I repeat, I do not want a drunk protector.” Stepping back from him, placing the bottle of wine on the nearest table. “Stop drinking.” She stepped around him. Marie was expecting more angry words from him but there were none. She continued walking away from him. His own footsteps echoed around the quiet room. Marie believed they were moving to the bottle but they were not. His large hand wrapped around her wrist and spun her around to him. Just as she was about to argue with him, his lips crashed against her own. His free hand moved to the back of her head and held her against him. For a slight moment, she did not agree with this but the next moment she was moving her lips against his. All her anger poured away with one simple kiss. Her anger turned into passion and it turned into lust.


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they have acted on their built up feelings, what will they do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be a lemon in this chapter.

Neither of them knew how it ended like this. One minute they were arguing, another minute he was kissing her, and the next they were tearing each other's clothes off. Now, they lay on the floor of his library, his coat covering a little of their dignity. Not that it mattered. The other three men had probably vacated the other side of the château to avoid being caught in the middle of their heated argument.

Until they were making love on his library floor, Marie had no idea how she truly felt about Athos. She knew she certainly desired him. Here they lay. He was asleep and she lay on his chest. She looked up at him once more before she fell asleep. The movement of his chest rising and falling caused her to drift into a light slumber. Not long after she fell asleep, Athos awoke to the feeling of her fingers caressing the soft hairs on his chest. He gave a small smile as he brushed his fingers on her shoulder. “Marie?” H whispered softly, his rough calloused hand rubbed her smooth shoulder. She was only wearing her peach coloured corset. They were in too much of a hurry to get rid of the restricting item of clothing. “Wake up.” Athos did something that shocked him. He kissed her delicately on the top of her head; his lips brushing against her dark hair.

“Hmmmm...” She moaned softly and sat up, looking down at him. “What is the time?” Looking to the window, where it showed the darkness outside.

“I'd say close to midnight.” He sat up and kissed her naked shoulder. He lifted his head and stroked her cheek with his hand. “We should move to our beds. It is cold on the floor.” Brushing the back of his fingers down her cheek.

A smile graced her lips as she stood up, uncaring about her present situation of lack of clothing. “My bed or yours?”

The corner of his mouth turned up a little. “Your bed.” He chuckled as she left the room with no shame. Her clothing left on the floor. Athos stood up and left the room unashamed. He knew the other musketeers were on the other side of the château and would not see them. When he entered his mother's previous room, he spotted Marie standing in front of the mirror and unlacing the ties of her corset. “Allow me.” Crossing the room to stand behind her and began untying her corset. His lips touched her neck as he loosened the laces, his fingers touching the soft skin of her back.

Marie's breathing quickened with every touch and every time her corset was loosened. “Athos,” whispering as the restrictive material was loose enough for it to be taken off completely. He walked around her and they were standing naked in front of her. They wasted no time and wrapped their arms around each other. Their lips crashing against the other. They both fought to be the dominant one. His arms tight around her naked waist, pulling her flush against him. Her hands threaded into his black hair, to hold him against her mouth. “Athos,” she breathed when he managed to pull away from her ever tempting lips.

He removed his arms from around her and lifted her easily into his arms. Athos carried her to the bed. They lay side-by-side. His hand ran up and down her smooth side as her hand rested on his warm chest. Their kisses were soft and gentle. He rolled onto his back and brought her with him. His rough, calloused hands rubbing her back gently. “Marie...” He mumbled as he rolled them over once more. Her legs parted for him, to allow him to settle between them. They held hands above her head as they kissed once more before Athos sunk his member into her.

They let out matching groans. “Please Athos,” she begged him when he did not move. She wrapped her right leg around his waist and lifted her hips a little. The movement caused him to move. Each thrust, she squeezed his hands, showing him that was what she wanted. They moved in synch, occasionally kissing. Their movements grew quicker and harder. She raised her hips to meet his thrusts. He took his left hand, gripping both of her hands with one hand. His rough left hand ran down her smooth thigh, gripping it slightly. “Athos!” She gave a cry as she reached that height of absolute pleasure, bringing him with her. “Athos,” she murmured as he rested his forehead against her own, briefly kissing her on the lips.

“Marie,” he spoke quietly as he released her hands and rolled off her. They lay in silence, staring up at the green canopy of her bed. No one said a word. Only their breathing filled the room as they attempted to catch their breath. The bed groaned as she turned and sat up on the edge of the bed. Athos turned his head and frowned at the sight of the scars on her back. Long, thin scars. “Marie? Where did you get those scars?” She ignored him as she wrapped her dressing gown around her, hiding the scars from him. “Marie?”

Marie walked away from him and stood at the window as she tied the cord around her waist. She wiped away the tears, which had begun to fall. “My husband. He may seem a perfect gentlemen in public but behind closed doors, he isn't. It didn't start until after I gave birth to our daughter. He blamed me for not giving him a son.” She wiped her tears away with her hand but fresh ones replaced them. “I was so angry with him, I argued back. He got angry and he beat me using his riding crop.” She let out a sob and covered her mouth with her hand. “He did it daily, I lost a child last year because of him.” She looked out of the window at the dark grounds. “I sheltered myself away from court, angering the King and Queen and it cause the rumours to begin.”

Athos climbed out of the bed and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. Giving her the comfort that she needed. “It will be over soon. Hopefully, with you free and your husband guilty.” He kissed her cheek and held her hands in front of her. “Until then, I will protect you until the end.” She turned in his arms, resting her head against his bare chest, feeling the comfort of his arms around her. She had never felt so safe in her entire life.

-V-

Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan left early the next morning. They did not disturb the two lovers who were remained asleep in Marie's bed. The pair did not awaken until gone noon, where they discovered the note from Aramis and mentioning they will return in a fortnight. Athos did not care. It would only be the two of them for a fortnight. He would enjoy every moment of it.

For the whole 14 days, they spent the time organising the château or in bed. Preferably in bed. Their lives were peaceful and happy. But he noticed that she was unhappy, not with him, but just generally unhappy. They had finished their lovemaking when he asked her. It was the day before the other musketeers were to return. “Marie, why are you so sad?” He held her close. She lay on with her head on his shoulder and her fingers gently rubbing his chest. “I've watched you these past days and you always seem sad in the evening.”

Marie nodded a little. “Can't you guess?”

“No, my dear.” His fingers running down her spine. “It makes me worry to see you so sad.”

She turned her head and looked up at him. “It is two things. I want this to be over and right now, I wish I was putting my children to bed. I vowed to be active in my children's lives. Something my mother did not do. I miss my boy and girl so much.”

“What are their names?” He asked, he had never asked her this.

She gave a small smile as she looked away from him. “Louis is my boy and Anne is my girl. She's barely a year old.” Marie took a deep breath and held onto him tighter, making him to hold her closer. “I wish I could see them again.”

“You will.” Murmuring close to her hair as he continued to stroke her back delicately. “I promise you, you will.”

-V-

The three musketeers were returning from Paris and close to arriving at the château. “So, what shall we do if we find them naked in his library again?” Porthos asked as he kicked the flanks of his horse once more.

“Don't remind me.” Aramis groaned as he adjusted the hat on his head. “I have seen Madame de Chevreuse bare but Athos is someone I did not wish to see naked.” Rubbing his eye with his fist to try and rid the memory of walking into the library and finding his friend and former lover asleep, naked. “As beautiful as Madame de Chevreuse is, I do wish to get rid of that image.”

Both Porthos and d'Artagnan laughed loudly as they rode up the long road to the château. “Are you jealous, friend?” Porthos asked as he studied Aramis' determined face, which was focused on the château ahead of them.

Aramis shook his head and then nodded slightly. “Only slightly. I wish it was me.”

“Do you love her?” asked d'Artagnan.

“No. I just miss her.” He chuckled. “I did love her but only because she was another man's wife. You know I like the unreachable.” Chuckling again as he adjusted the hat on his head, ensuring it was firmly on his head. “But Marie will always be unreachable. She is now immune to my charms. I tried a few years ago.”

“You are unbelievable.” Porthos shook his head as they kicked the flanks of the horse, quickening the pace towards the château. “Please let them be dressed.” His eyes turning to the sky in prayer.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Marie's husband is close to being revealed and she will be free. But what will that mean for her and Athos?

The four men and Marie sat at the long dining table as Aramis delivered the news from Paris. “The red guards are searching for you. The musketeers are meant to be but we allow Cardinal Richelieu to believe that we are.” Porthos explained as they all ate.

Her eyes turned to Aramis. “Did you see my children?”

“Your son is well. He is with your brother and is very happy. I have not seen your daughter.” Aramis informed her. “I tried but I could not.” He went to reach over and hold her hand but Athos was there first. “Tréville suggests you remain here under our protection. But he wishes for Athos to return for a while. It is already suspicious that he has been absent for two weeks. The Cardinal is asking questions.”

Marie looked towards Athos. He could see the pain in her eyes. She was going to be separated from another person she loves. “Excuse me, gentlemen.” She stood up and left the table, they too stood, once she was out of her seat.

They returned to their seats as soon as she was out of the room. “Do I have to leave?” Athos asked as he reached for his cup of wine. His fingers brushed against the brim but he withdrew his hand. Leaving the drink on the table. This shocked the three men. Athos never refused a drink. “Tell Tréville that I have business on my estates.”

“He won't except that. He demands you to return. Porthos is to stay behind.” Aramis stated as he poured himself another drink. “Like I said, it is becoming too suspicious without you around.” Sipping from his cup.

Athos needed to say no more. He was on his feet and left the room. The only place he could think of was the library. Marie loved to take sanctuary in the comfortable room. She was there, sitting by the window with a book on her lap. She wasn't even reading it. It was just sitting there. “Marie?”

She looked up and he saw the tears falling down her cheeks. “Don't go.” Marie got to her feet, letting the book fall to the floor with a thump, as he closed the library door.

He took eight strides to cross the room and gather her in his arms, their lips pressing hungrily against the other person. Her fingers grasped the edges of his jacket, keeping him against her. Desperate not to want to let him go. “I have to go.” He murmured when he pulled away from her lips. “Porthos will stay with you. I'll come back soon. I promise.” His hands gripped her hips tightly, not wanting to let go.

“No...” She whined softly. Moving her hands to his shoulders, standing on her toes and digging her fingers into his shoulder, not wanting him to leave. If she kept hold of him, he would not go. “I need you to stay.”

He laughed softly. “I would stay in a heartbeat. But this is for you and your safety. I promise, I will come back soon.” His hand on the back of her head and he brought her straight to his lips, kissing her hard. Lust and passion overcame them. Forgetting about the other three men in the château. Athos pushed her backwards until she was against the desk.

“Hey!” A male voice shouted from the open doorway. They had not heard the door open and the other musketeers enter the library. Athos and Marie pulled away and looked towards the men. “We really do not want to walk in on you two naked in here. Again,” said Aramis, with a chuckle.

“Sorry,” mumbled Marie, turning away from them all and returning to the window seat. She stood before the window and wrapped her arms around herself.

The men continued talking behind her. “We seemed to be close to collecting the evidence against the Duke of Chevreuse.” Porthos continued, even though Athos and Marie did not seem to be listening. She was staring out of the window and he was watching her. “Athos, Tréville thinks you would be able to uncover the truth easily.”

Athos said nothing. He stood up and went immediately to Marie, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her. “I don't want to go.”

“Stay,” she whispered, “stay with me. Let us go somewhere else. Far away from here.”

He chuckled softly, ignoring his friends for a moment. He kissed her bare shoulder. She had worn a simple dark blue dress, which she found more comfortable than her magnificent dresses, that she wore in court. “But I know you will not go. You will not leave your children.”

“No, I need to be as close as I can with them.” She blinked away her tears. “As close as I can be.” Her hands resting on top of his, their fingers entwining. “You need to go. If Tréville thinks you can stop my husband, I know you can.” She leant back against him. “You best return.”

“Tomorrow.” He said with a small kiss on her cheek before pulling away from her. “I'll leave tomorrow.” He told the men, who were still sitting behind them and watching them. Athos' hand remained on one of Marie's hips. “Make yourselves comfortable. We will talk later.” He returned his attention to his lover and comforted her.

-VI-

Morning came too soon for either of them. They barely slept during the night. Not just from making love but they remained awake to talk, also. When they awoke in the morning, they had probably 3 hours sleep. “I don't want you to leave,” whispered Marie as she stroked his cheek, “I want you to stay. Hide here forever.”

Athos gave a small smile and kissed her softly. “I wish. I hate this house but I love it now with you here.”

She shifted forward and pressed herself against him, her small hand on his naked hip. “Then stay.”

“Stop it, Marie. You know I have to leave. If I do not, Tréville will be here within two days to drag me back to Paris.” He reached up and pushed a stand of her hair away from her cheek. “You will have Porthos to annoy for a few weeks and then you will have me back in your bed.”

Marie laughed, followed by a kiss. She pushed him onto his back and she straddled him. Bending over and her hair falling, shielding them as she kissed him. “Is that a promise, Monsieur Athos?”

He gave a smirk and flipped their positions, for him to be on top. “It is a promise, Madame.” She let out a loud laugh before he silenced her with a hot and passionate kiss.

-VI-

Aramis was approaching Marie's bedroom when he heard her laugh. Secretly, he wished it was him in her bed. Him making her laugh. Not Athos. Why was he jealous? He lost Marie a long time ago. He would never get her back. He gently knocked on the door. “Athos, we need to leave.”

“I won't be long. Get the horses ready.” He called through the door.

Aramis could hear Marie giggling, trying her best to hide her laughs. “Don't be long. The sooner we return to Paris, the better.” He walked away, leaving them to it. He return to the library, where Porthos was relaxing and d'Artagnan was waiting to leave. “Let's get the horses. No idea how long he will be.”

Porthos let out a loud booming laugh. “He'll be back in a few weeks. They're acting as if they won't see each other for a year.” The men left the château and to the stables.

-VI-

It took longer for them to leave because of Athos and Marie. He kissed her hard on the lips one last time before he finally mounted his horse. “Keep her safe, Porthos. Any danger, get her out.”

“I will.” He nodded as he stood protectively next to Marie.

Aramis and d'Artagnan turned and made their way through the trees. Athos remained where he was for a moment. His eyes and Marie's eyes were locked together. Neither wanting to look away but Athos did. Why was it so hard for him to leave her behind? He steered his horse away from Marie and Porthos, quickly following his two friends. “Thank you for staying, Porthos.”

“Any time Madame.” He looked down at her. She was playing with the sleeves of her green dress. It was the latest one d'Artagnan brought with him from Constance. “Is there anything you wish to do?”

She stood in silence as she watched Athos disappear into the trees. “Yes. Teach me to use a sword properly.”

“Really?” He asked in shock.

“Yes. I know how to use one but not how to fight properly. Who better to teach me than a musketeer?” She turned to face him and smiled. “I never thought to ask Athos.”

“You probably didn't have time,” he quipped with a grin.

“Monsieur Porthos!” She hit him on the arm. “Behave. Let me change into easier clothes and we can begin.” She stepped around him and went inside. She was going to learn to defend herself and not let Porthos worry about her too much.

-VI-


	7. Chapter VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie is without Athos and discovering some changes about herself. Will Porthos notice or remain her protective guardian?

Porthos had noticed a difference in her. She was determined to get her sword fighting skills perfect but she would become moody if she got something wrong and could not fix it. It had been a week since Athos had left and they had began her training. She could use a sword but not very well. Though she improved within a week. Obviously, she could not defeat Porthos but she was improving. Every morning, he would find her awake and making breakfast and a picnic for them both. They would train in the fields all day, so she brought food for them both. Athos had sent a servant to help them in the château. Planchet would go and fetch them more food from the village and send notes for them.

“Watch your footwork.” Porthos told her as he continued stepping towards her, their swords hitting together. The clanging and scrapes filling the air. “Good,” he noted as she moved her feet into the correct position. “Ready?” He pushed her a little harder as he bore his sword down on her.

Her heart pounded as she moved quickly, defending herself. Her first husband only taught a few basics as did Aramis. But she wanted to learn more. Porthos was more than eager to help her. It was good for her and for him. It helped him to keep busy and stopped him being bored. “Let's rest a little.” She gasped, holding her side as a pain grew in her side. “You're pushing me.”

“I'm sorry, madame.” He smiled and lowered his sword. “Let us drink.” They walked to the tree, where they had laid their picnic things.

Marie poured their drinks as they sat on the grass. “Have you had word from Paris?”

“Yes,” he took his drink from her and leant back on his elbow. They lounged on the ground as the sun beat down on them. “Thank you.” Giving her a smile as she handed him a plate of food. “Athos has said that he is very close to finding the vital evidence to convict your husband. He just needs to get his hands on it.”

“Really?” She laughed softly. “That is very good news.” Marie lay back and imagined her life without her husband. She would be free to do what she pleased. Living with her children in peace and harmony.

“Aramis will arrive in four weeks. He will be taking over from me for a few weeks. How will you cope with him and without me?” He chuckled as he popped a grape into his mouth.

Marie laughed and lay back on the grass. “I'll think of ways to torture him.” She stretched out her legs and put her hands behind her head. “I could stay here my whole life. This place is beautiful.”

“I don't know why Athos wanted to leave this place.” Porthos got to his feet once he finished his drink. “Come on. Let's keep going.” He picked up his sword as Marie got to her feet, reaching for her own sword.

-VII-

Porthos studied Marie carefully when they were not fighting or really doing anything. She looked sad. He tried his best to cheer her up but she always seemed to be sad, even when she smiled. He sent a note to Aramis, asking him to come sooner as he thought his friend would be able to find out why Marie was so sad. Aramis was arriving a week earlier than he originally planned. He had asked if she missed her children. She did. But it was more than that. She was missing Athos. It was too obvious. She would stare out of the window every morning and evening.

They sat together at dinner. He would attempt conversation with her. But she seemed to be a million miles away from him. She just stared at her food, pushing it around her food around the plate. Not even eating anything. Now, he was worried. “Madame, you should eat.”

“I am well, Porthos. I don't wish to eat. I am not hungry.” She stood to her feet and left the table. Her food remained untouched. She had not eaten one bit.

“Madame,” said Porthos, as he stood up and followed her, “you need to eat.” He watched as she rushed up the staircase. What was he going to do if she continued like this?

-VII-

Athos had only been gone just a month and she had noticed the changes in herself. She had to stop wearing corsets so tightly as her breasts had become very tender. She knew the symptoms; sickness, loss of appetite and weight gain. She knew why she was like this. She had had two children previously. She was carrying a child. Athos' child. Marie would never be welcomed back to court for certain. So many excuses ran through her head. They were all pointless. Then she turned to thoughts of what to do with the child when she gave birth. She could hide here until the child was born and send it to a nunnery or even leave it with Athos. She couldn't do that. Not to her child. But she would never be able to see her children again if she kept this child with her. “Madame, are you all right?” Porthos asked once again as they ate their dinner in silence. “You look a little green.”

She gave him a half hearted smile and nodded. “Yes. Thank you Monsieur. Just a little tired.” Marie pushed her food around her plate, not wanting to touch it. The idea of eating it revolted her to the stomach.

“You have not eaten properly for days,” he said, trying to keep calm. But her not eating was annoying him.

“I am not hungry.” She stood to her feet, as did Porthos. “I will turn in early. Thank you for the food, Porthos.” But she did not make it one step away from the table. Her vision became blurred and she fell against the table.

“Madame!” Cried Porthos, who was around the table and coming to her aid very quickly. “Right, Aramis will be here in the morning and he can check on you. But I think all you need is food.” He wrapped his arm around her back and sat her in the chair once more.

“No food,” she groaned, diverting her eyes away from the delicious food, which made her feel ill whenever she looked upon it. “I just need to sleep.” Unable to keep her head up and her eyes open.

Porthos shook his head and lifted her effortlessly into his arms and carried her out of the dining room. “Bed. I will stay with you until the morning.” He looked down at her and she was asleep, her breathing normal and steady. “Athos is going to kill me if she's ill.” He carried her to her bedroom and lay her on the bed, on her side. Covering her with the blanket. He sat in the chair next to the fire, not leaving the room once. He would keep her safe until Aramis came. He did not want to find her ill in the morning. Athos would kill him personally.

-VII-

Marie slept until late into the morning. Aramis had arrived and Porthos explained what had happened. “She's not been eating and is always sleeping. I am worried, Aramis.”

“I'll see her. Is she still in bed?” He asked as he took off his hat and they walked side-by-side up the large staircase.

“Yes, I've not left her side until now.” Porthos reassured his friend.

-VII-

Marie awoke in bed. How did she get here? She did not remember climbing into bed at all. Someone was pressing their fingers against her stomach. “Good morning,” spoke Aramis. “Though it is nearly good afternoon.”

“What are you doing?” She asked, pushing his hands away.

Aramis frowned at her as he sat on the edge of the bed. “You've frightened Porthos. That takes a lot.” He waited for her to sit up straight. “You've not been eating properly.”

“Don't scold me, Aramis. I just don't feel like eating.” Marie shrugged her shoulders and climbed out of bed, wrapping her dressing gown around her.

Aramis continued to study her. Remembering that her stomach was a little harder when he pressed his fingers on them. Realisation filled him. “Oh Marie!” He stood up and walked around the bed, approaching her cautiously. “It's Athos' child, isn't it?”

She spun around to face him. “Of course it is.” Her body shuddered as she attempted to suppress a sob, bringing her hand to her mouth. “I don't know what to do.” The sob fell from her lips.

Being the true friend that he was, he was at her side and wrapping his strong arms around her, bringing her close to him. “I'll have Porthos send Athos as soon as he reaches Paris.”

Marie shook her head. Her hands gripping his leather coat. “No. He is working on finding the evidence against my husband. Will you stay with me?”

“Of course I will.” Kissing the top of her head. “But for now, you need to eat.”


	8. Chapter VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis is forced to keep Marie's secret from his friends. She insists to keep her secret from everyone. Especially from Athos. Was there anyway she could keep her secret from Athos?

Only Aramis knew of her condition. She wanted to keep it that way. D'Artagnan was meant to come to the château to take over from Aramis but Aramis sent a letter saying that he was to stay with Marie and that Athos should come to the château when he could. A letter came for Marie. She looked up from the letter and handed it to Aramis. The two of them sat in the large library. The rain fell hard outside and the library was the warmest room in the château. “It's from Athos. He is undercover. He may not be able to come here for another three months.”

“I see. You have not told him, have you?” Handing back her letter. Marie shook her head. “Why not, Marie? He has to know!”

“I'm frightened.” She folded the letter and placed it on the table next to her. “I'm so frightened that he'll be angry with me. With what has happened between us.” Her hand rested on her stomach. It had only been two months since her discovery and she guessed to be at least three months gone. Her stomach showed no signs of a child growing with her.

He watched her as she stroked her stomach. “You will figure it out. You always do.”

Marie got to her feet and strode to the window. She stared at the rain, as it pounded on the glass. “I don't know what to, Aramis. I know I should tell him but I am terrified of his reaction.” She sat on the window seat. “I love him. But I know it will never be able to go further than us being lovers.”

Aramis understood her. She was married. Athos was mourning a dead woman. It would never be able to work. She would return to her life in court and he would return to his life as a musketeer. But their child? What would happen to their child? “You need to tell, Marie. He can help you.”

“How?” She laughed. There was disbelief in her laugh. Like she had given up on finding the answer. “I am married. I am a suspected traitor to the crown. This child,” her hand on her stomach, “is a bastard. I can never raise it with my own children! I am stuck, Aramis and I don't know how to get out of it!” She turned away from the window and stormed from the room. Her temper had been growing quicker lately. Another piece of evidence of her child being inside her.

-VIII-

Another month passed by and Athos had not returned to the château. Keeping Marie's secret was frustrating Aramis. He knew that Athos should know about his impending child but Marie insisted that they tell nobody. Even Planchet had been sent back to Paris, so he would not discover Marie's secret. But what Marie and Aramis did not know, Planchet would report to Athos and cause the musketeer to return to his childhood home.

“Why are you here?” Athos asked angrily when Planchet walked into the musketeer garrison. “You know where you should be!”

“Monsieur Aramis sent me away. He stated that he did not need me.” He was choosing his words carefully, avoiding using Marie's name or even her title. “He said I should return here to serve you.”

Athos shook his head. “No. This is not right.” He turned to go up the wooden stairs to speak to Tréville about leaving but came face-to-face with his captain. “Something is not right.”

“Go. I will continue your investigation here.” Giving his trusted musketeer a nod. Athos said no more and went straight to the stables. Leaving as soon as his horse was ready. He was riding hard out of Paris.

-VIII-

Aramis knew that sending Planchet back to Paris would mean Athos would come back. Marie was asleep in bed. She was sleeping quite a bit lately. And she was growing quickly. Her emotions were in full swing. She was crying one minute, laughing the next and then screaming at him on the third minute. The sun was setting in the sky when he saw a figure riding towards the chateau. Aramis could recognise that figure miles away. Athos was coming. He cocked his pistol and moved to the main entrance hallway. “I don't allow strange men into this house.” Holding his pistol high just as Athos walked in.

“Well, luckily for you, I own it.” He raised an eyebrow as Aramis lowered his pistol. “Where is Marie?”

“She's asleep.” He went to grab Athos' arm to stop him from rushing away. “She's tired. Let her sleep.”

But Athos ignored his friend and moved through the house. It had been so long since he had seen Marie and he was actually desperate to see her again. He quietly walked into her bed chamber. Her back was to him and he could tell she was fast asleep. He shed his coat, boots and weapons before climbing into bed with her. Because of the bed moving, she slowly woke up. She tried to turn around before his hand moved around her hip and onto her stomach. “What?” He gasped when he found her round stomach.

“Athos...” She pulled away from him and climbed out of bed. Her eyes filled with fear as he just lay there, staring at her. She could see that he was in shock. “I didn't want to tell you.”

“What?” He pulled himself out of his shocked trance and climbed off the bed. “Why? I have a right to know!”

“I know,” whispered Marie, her hands twisting in front of her in nervousness. “I am sorry. I just don't know how to do this.” Her hands resting on her stomach. “I'm married to another man.”

He shook his head. “You should have told me!” His anger rising.

“I know! I know!” She shouted at him, tears falling down her cheeks. “Forgive me! Please.” Her right hand at her lips as she let out a sob. “I love this child. I love it so much. I don't want to make the decision of giving the child up.” She turned her back on him. Her shoulders shaking as she suppressed her sobs.

“You should have told me,” he spoke through gritted teeth. “I had every right to know from the beginning.” He turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

She turned back around just as the door closed behind Athos. “Oh Athos.” She knelt to the floor and sobbed into her hands. He was right. She should have told him sooner.

-VIII-

Athos stormed through the house. He was searching for Aramis. Of course he was hiding. He didn't want to face Athos. “Aramis!” He roared. “Get out of your hiding place!”

“Fine.” He grumbled as he emerged from the library. “She made me promise. Only I know. No one else does.”

Athos grabbed Aramis' collar and brought him to him. “You could have told me! That is my child!”

Aramis pushed his friend off him. “She can be very persuasive.” He stepped away from the angry Athos, who was glaring at him still. “She has her reasons, Athos. Speak to her. She is terrified. I've known for a long time and I've never seen her so scared of telling you anything.”

“Fine!” He growled and turned away. “Stay! You don't you dare go anywhere!”

“I wouldn't dream of it,” mumbled Aramis as he disappeared back into the library and Athos returned above stairs.

Dread and fear filled Athos as he walked towards Marie's bed chambers, where he could hear her sobbing. His heart broke at the sound of her crying. He knocked gently on the door before he moved inside. “Marie...”

She looked up at him. She was still kneeling on the floor, in the same spot. “Don't lecture me. I beg you.”

“I'm not here to lecture you.” He rushed to her and knelt in front of her. “I am frightened too.” He cupped her cheeks with his rough hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. “I've ruined your life, Marie. I've put a bastard in you.”

Marie shook her head. “Athos, please. Don't talk like that.” Her hand resting on top of his. “Will you forgive me?”

He leant forward and kissed her hard on the lips. “I forgive you. I forgive you with all my heart. I just wish you had told me about the baby.” He helped the whimpering Marie to her feet and led her to her bed. They sat on the edge and held her against his side. “I came when Planchet arrived. It was too obvious something was wrong.”

“I didn't know he had gone.” She rested her head on his shoulder. Welcoming his comfort. “I am glad you are back. I will try not to surprise you when you come back next time.”

He turned her head to face him. “I'm not going anywhere. I promise.” Kissing her lightly on the lips. It was so soft, it felt like a feather touching her lips. “Now, get into bed and get some sleep.”

-VIII-


	9. Chapter IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought their life was perfect and safe. But it was nowhere near to be safe. Who would threaten their quiet lives?

Aramis stayed with the couple for two days. In those two days, he watched Athos with Marie. He had never know Athos to be so overprotective of anybody. He confronted him that evening when Marie had retired to bed. The two sat in the warm library with a cup of wine each. “Are you in love with Marie?”

Athos raised his eyebrows and remained silent for a moment. “I do. I never thought I could love another. But I love her.” He ran his hand over his chin. “It's hard. She's another man's wife but she carries my child.”

“Have you decided what will happen?” Aramis asked curiously.

He nodded. “We spoke last night. Marie is to stay here until she has the child. If she is proved innocent before then, she will make the excuse that she wishes to have a holiday in peace. But if not, she will remain here until she is innocent. Once over, she will leave and our child will stay here.”

“Here?” Aramis frowned. “Who will look after the child?”

Athos sat up straight. “I will. With a wet nurse.” He stared down at his drink. “Marie doesn't want to go.”

“But she has to. Right?” Watching as Athos drained the rest of his drink. “When her husband is convicted, she is free. She can do what she pleases. She could marry you.”

“No,” Athos shook his head and put his empty cup on the table, “I would marry her in a heartbeat but we cannot.”

“Why?” Aramis could not understand. “Is it this woman who you love? The one who has broken your heart. Marie has healed it. Take her as your wife. Live peacefully.”

Athos shook his head. “She's alive. My wife is still alive. She is the reason that I cannot marry Marie.”

“Oh,” said Aramis in shock. He never expected to hear that from Athos. “I thought she was dead.”

“So did I.” He sighed as he poured another drink. “We'll find a way to make it the best thing for us all.” He downed the contents of the drink. “Tell Tréville that I am dealing with my own business. I'll send for you when I need you.” Athos stood to his feet. “But I want you to come back if you have any news of Marie's husband. Most importantly of her innocence.”

“I will.” He smirked. “Have fun.” Winking at Athos as the older man walked away, not without sending a glare towards Aramis, who just laughed.

-IX-

He kicked off his boots and slid into bed with her. His hand ran over her hip and to her stomach. Marie did not even flinch. She remained fast asleep. But in her sleep, she moved to be closer to him, pulling his arm further around her growing body. He gave a small smile as she entwined her fingers with his. This was how it was meant to be. He had sustained from marriage because of his wife. But he could see himself married to Marie.

-IX-

The rain poured down outside but the couple were in the warmth of the library. Marie sat on the comfortable couch with her shoes off and feet up. Athos sat in one of the comfortable chairs closest to the fire. Each of them were reading from their own book. No sound except for the crackling of the fire. Aramis had left two weeks before and Tréville would be arriving to speak with them both within a few weeks. But the two of them preferred their life to be like this. Marie missed her children dearly and prayed daily that she would see them again very soon. “ATHOS!” A voice shouted from the entrance hall.

“Stay here.” He said to Marie, who closed her book and looked towards the door. He strode out of the room to find Aramis, Porthos, d'Artagnan and Tréville in the entrance hall. Soaking from the rain. “What are you doing here?”

“We were tracking the Duke de Chevreuse and we had the evidence against him but we lost him before we could arrest him.” Porthos explained.

“What? Where?”

They all looked at each other guiltily until Tréville spoke up, “he was leaving Paris. This was two days ago. We believe he has fled the country...”

“Or here.” Athos' eyes widened in shock and realisation. Especially when they were disturbed by a scream. “No!” He ran back through the house and into the library. “No!” He shook his head when they all came face-to-face with the Duke de Chevreuse holding Marie against him and a dagger at her throat. “Let her go!”

“So, who is the bastard who put a bastard in my wife's belly?” His hand gripping her arm tightly as he brought the dagger to her stomach.

Athos stepped forward. “No.”

“Ah! Monsieur Athos. I would not think that it would be you. I was thinking Monsieur Aramis had returned to her bed.” He smirked as he ran the dagger up her body, stopping at her throat once more. “Now, I know you have what I need. Give it to me and I will let her go unharmed. You can keep her and her bastard.” His eyes fixed on Athos. “Now, the letters.”

Tréville took a wad of letters from his jacket and held them out. “First, you release Madame de Chevreuse unharmed.”

“No. Place the letters on the table and step back.” Nodding to the table in front of him. Tréville stepped forward, his eyes focused on the dagger in the invader's hand. He placed the letters on the table and slowly backed away. “Good. Well done. Now,” he turned to his wife, “pick the letters up, my darling wife.” Hissing in her ear as he moved the dagger to allow her to bend down and retrieve his letters. “Good girl.” He said as she picked the letters up.

What happened next, happened fast. She stood up quickly and head butted her husband hard, causing him to drop the dagger to clutch his nose. He let out a cry as she quickly ran forwards, wrenching her arm out of his grip. “Marie!” Athos had her in his arms for a moment before placing himself in front of her.

“You little whore!” Claude screamed at her. “You'll pay for this.” Holding his nose, which was streaming with blood.

Tréville stepped forward. Porthos and Aramis seized the man, kicking the dagger away from him. “Duke de Chevreuse, you are under arrest for treason.”

“No!” Claude roared as he struggled to free himself from his captors. “She did! That whore did it!”

“We have the proof that you have been conspiring with the Duke of Buckingham.” Tréville continued talking. “You will return to Paris with us, where you will be put on trial.”

Marie clutched onto Athos' shirt. She let out a sigh of relief. “Yes.”

“I'll get you, whore! You'll pay for this!” Continuing to struggle against the musketeers as they dragged him out of the library.

Athos turned and held her tightly. “I'm here. I'm here.” Stroking her back as she shook in his arms. “He's gone. You're safe now.” Brushing his lips against her hair. “You're safe.”

\- - - - - - - - 

The pair of them remained at Athos' chateau. “What will happen to Claude now?” Marie asked as they climbed into bed together.

“He will be tried and most likely executed. Aramis will return here to tell us what happens.” He pulled her against him. His hand splayed on her stomach. “Tréville wants us to remain here until it is over.”

“I've sent a note to the Queen, thanking her for her support and to let her know that I will be staying away from court until I am ready to return.” Her hand rested on top of his. “I have subtly mentioned our child but not directly.”

He gave a small sigh as he stroked her round stomach. “Marie, we cannot marry.”

She laughed softly. “Why do you think I want that?” She raised her head, placing her hand under her head, propping herself up.

“I thought that your husband will be executed and you will have to marry again. Since you are carrying my child, I would think you would want us to marry.”

Marie leant forward and kissed him, stopping him from talking. “Athos, I don't want to get married again.” She pushed her fingers through his hair. “Even if I did, we would have to wait a year. It would be too late then.”

“After the baby arrives?”

She shook her head. “I have no idea.” A tear fell down her cheek. “I don't want to leave you. But I do not want to abandon my children.” Her hand fell to her stomach. “None of my children.” The tears began falling fast and great in number. “I don't want to abandon this child. It is our child.”

“Stay here. Stay for good.” He stroked her cheek with the tips of her fingers. “Bring the children. Live here for good. Say you have bought it. You can then bring the children here and not leave our child.”

Marie let out a laugh; a relieved laugh. “Really?” Athos nodded silently as continued caress her cheek with his fingers. “You don't mind? My children are rather boisterous.”

Athos chuckled. “How old are they?”

She settled into his arms. “Louis is 7 and Anne is 1.” She said sadly. “I missed her birthday.”

“You will see them again. Soon.” He smiled as she began to fall asleep. “You'll see.” He kissed her softly, watching her sleep until he too fell asleep.

-IX-


	10. Chapter X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being happy and with Athos, Marie has never felt more alone without her children. As her child grows in her womb, she misses her son and daughter even more.

Athos and Marie remained together alone and it was the comfortable thing to do. Athos even admitted that he was not missing his musketeer life. She called him a liar. “You are such a liar,” she laughed as she pulled herself onto her feet. “You miss it.” She looked over her shoulder at him as she walked towards the window. “Go back to Paris. Aramis will be here in a few days. Go back to being the man you are.”

Athos smiled and stood up, walked over to her slowly. “Yes I do.” He stood behind her, his hands on her waist. “But I like my life right this minute.” He kissed her neck softly.

“Who is that?” She caught sight of a carriage making its way up the road towards the house.

“Stay here.” He tried to see the rider but they were obscured by a hood. He knew exactly who was in the carriage. Athos went out to greet them, speaking to whoever was in the carriage. Marie watched them from the library window as Athos returned into the house. “Marie, come and meet our visitors.”

She left the room and moved outside with Athos. One of the hooded men opened the carriage door and Marie had the biggest surprise of her life. “Mama!”

Marie fell to her knees when her son jumped out of the carriage and ran to her. “Oh Louis!” She caught him in her arms and held him tightly. “My darling boy!” She sobbed as she held him tightly. In the months that she had not seen him, he had grown so much. “Look at you.” She pushed him away and cupped his cheeks. “You are so big.”

“I missed you so much, Mama.” He hugged her again.

“Where is your sister?” She kissed her son once more as she stood up.

“In the carriage.” Louis grinned as he held her hand tightly, desperate not to let go of her.

Marie stepped forward when a hooded woman climbed out of the carriage with her daughter in her arms. “Anne!” She stepped to her daughter and took her from the woman, the little girl was apprehensive to this woman, who was her mother. “I'm your Mama.” She stroked her daughter's brunette curls and kissed her softly. “Your majesty!” Marie gasped when the woman lowered her hood. She curtseyed deeply. The men with her lowered their hoods to reveal many of the musketeers.

“Marie. You are looking very well.” Gesturing for her to stand up straight. “Shall we go inside?” The two women walked side-by-side into the château and into the library. Marie waited for the Queen to take her seat before she sat down with both her children; Anne on her lap and Louis against her side. “Young Louis has not stopped talking about coming here.”

Marie laughed and kissed the top of her son's head. “I did not know you were coming.”

“It was a surprise. The King allowed me to come. You've been given a full pardon and your husband is dead. Executed as a traitor.” Anne spoke softly. “But since you were married to him, you have no right to his properties and his money.”

“I don't care.” She shook her head and held Anne closer, who had settled into her mother's arms comfortably. “I'm happy here. Athos has said I can remain here.” None of the men had followed them into the library. Giving them some privacy.

“Do you love him?” The Queen asked her curiously.

Marie gave a shy smile and a nod. “I do. I love him very much. But we cannot marry.”

“Why ever not?”

“He's already married. Though he is estranged from his wife.” She said sadly. “But we'll remain here even though we cannot marry.” She held her children. “I have my children now. I will not let them go again.”

-X-

The Queen remained at the château for the night but she did not spend it alone. She had spent it with Aramis. Marie discovered them the next morning when she quietly entered the Queen's chambers to help her with the morning. She found both of them in bed and bare. Marie gasped and quickly left the room. They had seen her and were extremely embarrassed. Marie paced her bed chamber five minutes later. What was she going to do? She had just found the Queen in bed with another man. Yes, she had committed infidelity but she was not married to the King of France.

“Marie...” Anne walked in and quietly closed the door. “What you saw...”

“He's a musketeer!” Marie spun around to face her. “How long has this been happening?”

“It happened a month ago and nothing since.” She explained, her hands twisting in nervousness.

“Your Majesty, this is wrong!” Marie explained. “If you are discovered, I want you to not breathe a word that I knew about this. I will not hang for your mistakes!” She said angrily. “I will not risk my life and my children's lives for your lust.”

Anne took a deep breath and nodded. “I know. I will not. We've promised that it will never happen again.” She faced Marie and stood her ground. “How am I in the wrong when you have a lover yourself?”

“My husband is not the King of France and I am not the Queen of France!” Marie shouted at her.

Anne bowed her head in shame. “I know. I am sorry.”

“I suggest you leave today. I do not want to be at the wrath of the King nor the Cardinal.” Marie marched to the door and opened it wide. “Do you need any help getting ready for the day, your Majesty?”

“No thank you, Madame. I'll leave you to ready for the day.” She said softly, she could tell that she deeply upset Marie.

Marie curtseyed as Anne left, standing straight once the door was closed. She sat on the edge of her bed, anger fuelling through her. She had kept a lot of secrets for the Queen but not as big as this. This was treason.

-X-

Upon their parting, the two women apologised for their behaviour. “Madame, I am terribly sorry for putting this secret on you.” They held each other's hands. “I hope we don't part on bad terms.”

Marie gave her a smile and shook her head. “No. I can never be angry with you for long. Take care, your Majesty. I mean it.” Her eyes flickering to Aramis, who was watching them carefully. “Don't do anything stupid. Let Aramis be a one time thing.”

“I will. And I hope you find the happiness that you deserve with Athos.” She gave Marie a small before putting her hood up. “Take care Marie. Send word when your child arrives.”

“I shall.” Smiling broadly as she stepped away and curtseyed to the Queen, before the Queen stepped into the carriage. Marie stepped back and reached for her son's hand. They waited for the carriage and men to be out of sight. “Come on, darling. Let us go inside.” She turned to see Athos standing in the doorway with Anne in his arms. Anne was quite taken to him. “Are you sure you don't want to go?” She asked as she walked towards him.

“I am very sure.” Moving back into the château with her and her children. “I will be bored but we have two children to entertain us.”

Marie let out a loud laugh and nodded. “That is true.” They couldn't marry, like they should, but they were going to be happy.  
-X-


	11. Chapter XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as their lives were perfect, Athos and Marie are thrown into immediate danger when an old adversary returns to destroy their happiness.

Athos admitted to Aramis in a letter that he was enjoying his life with Marie and her children. He did miss being with the musketeers but it felt like this was the life he wanted to have. If his wife was dead, he would have married Marie in a heartbeat. It had been two months since she had been reunited with her children. She had grown larger and very close to giving birth. She and Athos had been acting like a married couple ever since the children were brought back into Marie's life. He had made a crib for their child, he was teaching Louis how to use a sword, and he was a father figure to young Anne, who no longer had a father.

Their lives were turned upside down on a cold winter's night. Marie was woken up by Athos shaking her. “Marie! Get up! The house is on fire!” She couldn't be woken. Smoke had already filled the bedroom before he had reached her. “Marie!” He lifted her from the bed, coughing as the smoke filled his lungs. Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan had arrived the week before, thankfully. They had gotten the children out and were attempting to put out the fire. But it was no good. He was to lose his house. He escaped with his lover in his arms, who was still unconscious. He met the others on the grasslands in front of the château.

“Who did this?” Aramis asked as he held Marie's daughter in his arms. “Is she all right?”

“No.” He gently placed Marie on the grass. “Marie? Marie?”

Aramis handed the small girl to d'Artagnan and he knelt next to Marie. “Marie?” He put his ear to her mouth. “She's breathing. She's just unconscious.”

Gunshots were fired nearby. “Get them into the trees!” Shouted Aramis as he withdrew his pistol. Athos lifted Marie. He spotted the one person he did not want to see. His wife. She did this. He took his lover into the trees, following Porthos and d'Artagnan, who had the children in their arms. Aramis followed them, waiting to shoot at the attackers. “We need to move.”

“Athos...” groaned Marie, who was awakening. “What?”

“The château is on fire.” He helped her to sit up. “Come on. Someone is attacking us. We need to get moving.” Athos helped her onto her feet.

“I can't.” She whispered, grasping his arms.

Athos shook his head. “We have to go.” Pulling her gently, attempting to get her to move.

“I can't, Athos.” Biting her lower lip as he wrapped his arm around her back. “The baby is coming.”

“What?” His eyes bulging in shock. “What?” He had no idea what to do.

Aramis was at their side. “We need to move. Get as far as we can.” He wrapped his arm around her back too. The two men were able to help her walk. Snow had begun to fall as they reached the village, which was not too far from the château.

“We can't stay here.” Porthos whispered, as he and Athos watched the village from the outskirts. “It's too close.”

People in the village were shouting. “The de la Fere place is on fire!” The shouts were drowned out by more gunshots.

“WHERE IS THE COMTE DE LA FERE?” A male voice shouted. None of the villagers answered but the man continued. “COMTE DE LA FERE! Monsieur Athos, come on out! Bring the Madame de Chevreuse with you! We have been asked to fetch her!”

Porthos and Athos watched the scene in front of them. “Who would want her?” Porthos asked. “Her husband is dead.” They looked behind them. Aramis was tending to Marie, who was groaning in pain on the ground. “We need to get somewhere warm and fast.” They turned their attention back to the man, who had shouted. He was turning his horse around and heading back towards Athos' château.

“I know where we can go. Do you remember Paul Meunier? We could pay him to hide us all.” Athos suggested as they moved away from their watching spot.

Porthos nodded. “It's our best chance.” They moved to the others and spoke of the plan. Aramis agreed to it, saying Marie had enough time to reach there.

-XI-

Thankfully, Paul allowed them to hide in his home and would protect them if the time came. Porthos had to carry Marie as he was the only one strong enough to carry her far and quickly. He laid her on a small cot as Aramis quickly moved to her side. “Right, let's see what's happening. I need lots of hot water and blankets.” He ordered Porthos as he helped Marie to take off her dress, which was damn as her waters had broken when they were travelling to this place. “Are you all right?”

“Where are the children?” She gasped as she gasped for breath. She lay on the small cot in her shift.

“With d'Artagnan.” Aramis reassured her and held her hand.

She took deep breaths before she spoke again. “Where's Athos?”

“He's on guard.” Holding her hand tightly. “Breathe,” he said as she suffered a contraction. “That's it. Breathe.”

Marie took deep breaths as the contraction faded. “Who is after us?”

“We don't know. They want you. Probably one of your husband's allies. Thinking they can gain from your capture.” He gave her a smile as a woman brought them pillows, to put behind Marie. Another woman brought a bowl of cold water and a cloth. The woman dipped it in the cold water and placed the cloth on Marie's forehead. “We'll be safe here. Monsieur Meunier has offered us protection.” He nodded to the woman, who left them alone.

Porthos returned with the blankets and hot water. He gestured Aramis to move away from Marie. He whispered in Aramis' ear, “they've found us. Athos is outside the door and I will stay with d'Artagnan.”

“What's happening?” Marie asked in a panic, when she saw their worried faces. “Aramis?”

Aramis saw no point in lying to her, she would discover the truth one way of another. “They're here.”

“The children!” She gasped. “They need to be...” She was cut off by shots.

“No.” Aramis shook his head. “Porthos and d'Artagnan have them. They will protect them until the end. They will not let anything happen to them.” He returned to her side as soon as Porthos rushed from the room. “Athos is staying guard on the door. No one will get to you.” He held her hand as a contraction hit her. He reached for another cloth. “Bite down,” hovering it over her mouth. She quickly bit the cloth and let out a low groan, which would have been a loud cry if she did not have the cloth.

They could hear the fighting getting closer. Aramis could see the worry in her eyes. She was worrying about so much. Mainly about her children but also for Athos and their friends. This birth was not worrying her at all. The shots drew closer. The ring of swords filled the growing morning. Marie gripped the rough bedding as she was pained with another contraction. She heard a gunshot. Someone fell against the door and she thought the worst. Another shot was fired. “Athos!” She had pulled the cloth from her mouth and screamed his name. Both she and Aramis stared at the door. They feared for his life. “Please go and see!” She begged Aramis. “Please see if he is all right!”

Aramis looked down at her with concern. She was in the middle of giving birth and all she was worried about was Athos. “Fine.” He nodded and lifted his pistol, which he had kept next to him since the attacks began. Cautiously, he opened the door and two bodies fell into the room. One was Athos and another was an unknown man. “Athos!” Aramis pushed the other man off and dragged Athos into the room. He was alive. Aramis grabbed a rag and pressed it on Athos' wound, which was only a shallow wound. Nothing fatal. He quickly pushed the other man out of the room and barricaded the door.

“ARGH!” Cried Marie as she felt another contraction. “I need to push!”

Aramis looked up from Athos, who was now leaning against the wall. “Go to her. She needs you.” Athos pushed his friend towards the crying woman. “Go!” He shouted at her and gave a groan as he moved, his wound complaining.

Aramis rushed to Marie and helped her to part her legs. “Not long now, Marie. I can see the head. A head of hair!” She laughed and stopped to cry out. “Push!” He urged her. Athos watched in annoyance. He couldn't be at her side. She looked so lonely. There was no midwife, no nurse, no physician. Only Aramis to help her. He gritted his teeth as he pressed the cloth against his wound, stemming the bleeding. He watched as she brought their son or daughter into the world. A few pushes and the child was born. Aramis cut the cord but no cry came from the child.

“Aramis?” Whispered Marie as she looked down at him, fear filled her even more. “Why isn't the baby crying?” She watched as he grabbed a clean towel and wrapped it around the baby. She couldn't see much as he bent down from her view. “Aramis?” She sobbed. “Athos.” Her eyes flickering over to him. He too was watching Aramis with fear. From where he was, he could see what Aramis was doing. He was withdrawing mucus from the baby and then breathing into the baby.  
-XI-


	12. Chapter XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is born. Athos is having second thoughts about their arrangement. Can they raise their son as one of their own or lie to everyone about his bastard status?

“ _Aramis?” Whispered Marie as she looked down at him, fear filled her even more. “Why isn't the baby crying?” She watched as he grabbed a clean towel and wrapped it around the baby. She couldn't see much as he bent down from her view. “Aramis?” She sobbed. “Athos.” Her eyes flickering over to him. He too was watching Aramis with fear. From where he was, he could see what Aramis was doing. He was withdrawing mucus from the baby and then breathing into the baby._

 

A small cough and a loud cry. They all let out a sigh of relief. Marie let out a sob and held her arms out to him. “Give me my baby.” She whimpered, still frightened from what had happened.

 

Aramis wrapped the wailing baby in a warm blanket and handed the baby to Marie. “You have a son. A very healthy son. Just a little mucus on the lungs but he will be fine.” He smiled as Marie held him close and he moved on to deliver the afterbirth. Once finished, he took the dirty sheets away, putting them in the corner. A groan from behind him, brought Aramis back to his duties. He rushed to Athos' side and worked on his wound, which was on his side. “Stop whining,” said Aramis as he tied an available bandage around him. The gunshots were still continuing but there seemed to be less than before.

 

“I want to see my son.” He murmured in his friend's ear as Aramis tightened the bandage. “Be ready to fight. Neither of us know what is happening out there.” Groaning as Aramis lifted him off the floor and aided him towards the small cot, where Marie sat with her quiet baby. He groaned as Aramis helped him to sit. “He's perfect.” He smiled as he looked down at his son, who was sleeping contently in his mother's arms. His hand reached forward and cupped the baby's head. “Well done, my love.” He leant forward and kissed her forehead.

 

Aramis watched them as he loaded his rifle, ready for the attackers. Was he jealous again? He was. Not because Marie was with Athos but because he could not love like they could. His love was the Queen of France. He could never live a life that they were living. The fighting was getting closer again. “Athos, is your pistol loaded?”

 

“No.” He quickly loaded his pistol. “Ready?”

 

“As I'll ever be. Don't leave her side.” Aramis ordered him.

 

Athos scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Who said I was going to anywhere?” He looked down at Marie and then their son. “I'll protect them until the end.”

 

Marie chuckled. “I know you will.”

 

Aramis waited with his rifle pointing towards the door as fighting drew closer. “I hate not knowing what is happening.”

 

“Go. They may need your help.” Athos urged him. “We'll be fine.” Aramis gave them a silent nod and quickly left the room.

 

“Do you want to hold your son?” She asked softly. He placed the pistol on the bed and nodded. He took the child from her. The baby squirmed slightly and settled into his father's warm, comforting arms. “Do you have a name for him?”

 

“None,” chuckling as he rocked the child, not removing his eyes from him. He took in every feature of his son; his pink lips, his dark hair and his sleeping face. This boy was perfection. Even if he was born as a bastard but he was flawless. “We will discuss a name when we reach Paris.” He leant forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. “Well done, my love.” The fighting grew very loud. “Take him.” Gently passing his son back to her and picked up his pistol, ready to fire if he needed to. There were three last gunshots and silence fell. “I'm going to take a look.” He groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. He withdrew his dagger from its sheath and held his pistol tightly.

 

“Be careful.” She whispered, afraid her voice would cause the violence to begin again.

 

He looked over his shoulder once and nodded. Cautiously he opened the door and peered out. “Aramis?” He called as he left the room, leaving the door ajar.

 

“All clear.” Aramis appeared from behind a pillar. “We won.” The two men embraced in a hug. “They were looking to take Marie and the children as a ransom. They would have fetched quite a lot of money for them all.” They stepped back. “On to Paris?”

 

“Yes.” He nodded. “We can house them in the garrison until she can find a proper place for her and the children to live.” Athos moved away from Aramis, who was confused. What was Athos doing? Was he giving up Marie because of his lack of availability to marry her? Aramis followed Athos back into the room where Marie was still on the cot with her newborn son. Athos was sitting with them and gently stroking the baby's head. “We can leave as soon as Aramis says you can.”

 

“If we can borrow a cart, we can leave at noon.” He smiled as he packed away his things. “I'll send a woman to help you into a dress and I'll see if we can use a cart.” Leaving them alone. He knew that Athos wanted to talk to Marie alone. He had that look about him.

 

Athos stroked his son's soft hair, which was dark. “You and the children can stay in the musketeer garrison until we find another home for you.”

 

“What?” She looked up from her son to him. “What do you mean for me?”

 

“While we're in Paris, we cannot be together.” He shook his head and stood up, walking away from her. “Marie, at the château we could be together because we were out of the public eye. But in Paris, people will talk and your reputation will be ruined. The reputation of your children will ruined.”

 

She shook her head in denial. “No. It won't be.” She winced as she shifted off the small cot and onto her feet. “It won't. We can work it out.”

 

Athos turned to see her walking towards him. He rushed to her side and helped her back onto the cot. “You need to rest.”

 

“No!” She said angrily. “We need to talk about this! I can understand that we were safe in your château. But we can be together here. Like you said, I can find a house. You can come with us and you can still be a musketeer.” Before he could continue, a woman came in with a plain red dress for Marie.

 

“We'll talk when we return to Paris.” He reached down and took his son from her. “I'll leave you to dress.” Leaving the room without another word.

 

**-XII-**

 

They soon left the company of Paul Meunier and were on their way back to Paris. Marie was sat in a cart with her daughter and newborn son. Young Louis insisted that he ride a horse, which Aramis allowed him to ride with him. The musketeers noticed the tension between Athos and Marie. They had not said a word to each other on the entire journey. She refused to even look at him as he rode alongside her. He tried to talk to her but she rebuffed him and turned her attention to her children. Anne was obsessed with the new baby, gently touching him and kissing his forehead, like Marie told her to. “You have got to be gentle.” She smiled at Anne placed another kiss on her brother's forehead. “He was a little poorly earlier but he is strong, like his Papa.”

 

Athos looked over at her when he heard her say that. His heart broke. He was offering to leave her for her to avoid the shame of taking a lover and having his child. “Marie.” He sighed heavily and kicked the flanks of his horse, moving ahead of the cart as they entered into the outskirts of Paris. He felt so upset that he was breaking her heart because of what he felt was right for them both.

 

**-XII-**

 

“I've sent a message to the King and Queen about Madame de Chevreuse. She and her children can remain here until she is properly housed.” The Captain spoke only to Athos, who brought him the news of his home.

 

“Yes Captain. Madame de Chevreuse has offered to cook and clean while she is here. She wants to earn her keep.” Athos explained as he held his hat in his right hand. Fidgeting in nervousness.

 

Tréville watched Athos for a moment. “I have heard from Aramis that you will not remain with Madame de Chevreuse.”

 

Athos nodded, “it is true. If we had remained at my château, we could have been together.” He slowly paced in front of Tréville's desk. “Here, we cannot. It was too public.” Guilt gnawed at him. Every time he spoke those words, it felt wrong.

 

Tréville nodded. “I understand. But it is good to have you back.” He stood up and leant on his desk. “Now, go and see if Madame de Chevreuse and her children are settled and comfortable. Try not to annoy her. I don't want an angry woman staying here.”

 

Athos nodded and left the office quietly. He heard loud laughs below. He looked down from the balcony. He saw Porthos fighting with young Louis, who had a wooden sword. He had beaten Porthos and was triumphantly raising his sword to the air in victory. He caught Marie's eye, who just looked away from him. Forget it. He thought to himself. He was not going to lie to himself any more. He walked down the stairs and straight to Marie. “I love you,” he whispered before kissing her hard on the lips. Being careful not to crush their son, who was resting peacefully in his mother's arms. His large, rough hands cupped her face as they kissed.

 

She laughed when he pulled away from her lips but his hands remained on her cheeks. “You have changed your mind?”

 

“I have.” Kissing her once more, affirming his choice to remain with her. “I have a name too. Raoul.”

 

**-XII-**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be smut here.

The King offered Marie a house for her and her children on the condition that she return to court. She was given money to run her household and raise her children comfortably. Everyone noticed the difference in Athos since they returned to Paris. He was happier. They knew it was because he was with Marie but also because he was being a musketeer again. He would leave Marie's home, go to the garrison, do what he loved to do and returned to Marie at night.

 

The King and Queen knew of their relationship and knew about the existence of Raoul. Marie explained that he was a foundling and she was taking him in as her ward. The Queen knew the truth but the King believed Marie's excuse. Marie had returned to the side of the Queen as her trusted confidante. “Thank you for not telling the King the truth about Raoul. He would dismiss Athos in a heartbeat.” Marie and the Queen were sitting alone in the Queen's salon.

 

“You will have to bring him one day. I would love to meet him.” She smiled as she stirred her tea. “Who is he like?”

 

“He is starting to look like his father.” Marie smiled and sipped her own tea. “But he has my eyes.” Smiling proudly as she placed her cup on the table. “Monsieur Athos insists that he will be a musketeer.”

 

“Who will be one of my musketeers?” The King's voice came from the door.

 

Both the Queen and Marie stood to the feet and curtseyed to the King. “My ward, your Majesty.” Marie explained. Lying expertly. “While I was away, I stayed with a young couple. The young lady died birthing the boy. The father could not raised him alone and I offered to take him as my ward. I hope you don't mind. The boy could learn to read and write and possibly join the musketeers. He is a fighter.”

 

The King smiled and nodded. “I don't see why not.” He walked forward and stood next to Anne. “Have you told Madame de Chevreuse our news?” Grasping Anne's hand in excitement.

 

“I was about to.” Anne smiled at him. “You tell her.” Giving his hand a little squeeze.

 

He turned to face Marie, who was a little confused. “The Queen is with child.”

 

Marie let out a laugh of disbelief. “Truly?”

 

Anne nodded and smiled a little. “A little over three months.” Her hand on her flat abdomen.

 

“I will leave you ladies to converse over the news. I suppose Marie could give Anne some advice on raising children.” He chuckled. The two women curtseyed as he left the room with his men.

 

Marie waited until the door was firmly shut and they could not hear anybody behind the door. “Anne...” She hissed. “Please tell me.”

 

“It is.” She said sadly but there was a hint of a smile on her lips. “I have kept your secret. Will you keep mine?”

 

“I will.” Marie nodded. “I promise.” She reached over and held her friend's hand. “I promise you with all my heart.”

 

**-XIII-**

 

The children were asleep and she had a moment's peace. The fire in the fireplace in her salon was burning brightly as she lounged in a chair with her shoes off. She had sent her maid to bed as Marie was late returning home and did not need her maid for the night. Her eyes began to drift shut as the warmth of the fire caressing her skin. When she opened her eyes again, she found Athos sitting in the chair opposite her. “Good evening.” She smiled and sat up straight. “When did you arrive?”

 

“Five minutes ago. I did not want to wake you. You looked so peaceful.” He smiled as he pulled off his first boot.

 

She chuckled and stood up, kneeling in front of him and pulled his other boot off for him. “And you look like you have had a long day.” She stood up and he pulled her into his lap. She smiled broadly as he wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her close. Her arm slipped around him and her other hand caressed his stubble cheek. “Have you heard the Queen's news?”

 

He let out a breath through his nose. Marie could tell he knew the truth. “Yes,” he said, “I am very happy for the King and Queen.”

 

“It is not the King's child.” She moved her hand from his cheek to his shoulder.

 

He sighed heavily and pulled her closer. “I know. Do you remember when I was at that nunnery a few months ago?”

 

She shifted slightly to face him properly. “Yes.”

 

“Aramis and the Queen spent the night together.” He smiled when she just stared at him in disbelief. “Yes. In the same building as a load of nuns.”

 

Marie laughed and shook her head. “I cannot believe them.” She attempted to stand but he pulled her back onto his lap. She laughed when he snaked his arms around her and pulled her close as she could be. “You are tired. Let's retire to bed.”

 

“Stay here. It's warmer.” Nuzzling his nose into her neck.

 

She laughed again. He loved her laugh. “It will be warmer in bed.” But he ignored her and pressed his lips on her neck. “Athos,” she sighed as his lips continued to pleasure her. Goosebumps erupted on her skin. He set her on fire with just a mere kiss. Her eyes closed and she tipped her head back as his lips moved across her neck. “Athos,” she breathed.

 

He smirked against her skin as he bunched her skirts up until his fingers came into contact with her bare knees. “Do you still want to move from here?”

 

“No,” she whispered and bit her lower lip. Marie stood up quickly and straddled him.

 

Athos looked up at her with hooded eyes. They had been lovers for over a year and still he made her want him and he wanted her. They kissed. He moved his hands to her hips and pulled her close. Their movements were slow and torturous for each other. Her fingers deftly undo the buttons of his leather jacket. Neither of them breaking away from the other person's lips. He held her tight and shifted to the edge of the chair. Slowly but surely, he knelt to the floor and lay them both in front of the roaring fire. Her slim arms wrapped around him as he pushed her skirts up. Once able, she parted her legs to allow him to settle between them. They began to move quicker. Her hands frantically pushing his leather jacket from his shoulders. His hands pulling at the ties of her dress. It was finally apart and her corset was exposed. “Marie,” he breathed.

 

Marie pushed him onto his back and straddled him. “We should really take this to the bedroom.” She pushed the dress off and throwing it aside.

 

“We really should.” He sat up and pulled her closer, allowing her to feel him hard.

 

She let out a breath as he held her tight and lay them on the ground, shifting in front of the fire. “Athos.” She moaned as she lifted a leg around him.

 

His rough, calloused hand ran up her leg, pushing the skirt of her shift to her hip. He pushed himself against her, causing her to moan against his lips. He repeated the action and she pulled away from his lips to cry out. “Shhhhh,” he smiled down at her. “You'll wake the house.”

 

“And I blame you.” She pushed him onto his back and straddled him.

 

His hands gripped her hips as she rubbed against him. “Tease.” He smirked as he sat up, pulling her closer. Their eyes rolled back as a jolt of pleasure ran through them both. His hands ran up her corset and pulled the front clasps apart quickly. His hands cupped her breasts once she was free of the restricting piece of clothing. She moaned out loud once again. “Now, my love. You are getting too loud.” His fingers delved into her hair and kissed her hard.

 

Again she ground herself into him. Her teeth grazing against his lower lip as he pushed the skirt of her shift to her hips. He pulled her stockings to her knees and he urged her onto her back. Marie's legs wrapped high around him. “Please Athos,” she begged him as he rubbed against her rhythmically. This made her grasp his shoulders tighter.

 

“Patience.” His lips a breath away from her own. Swiftly kissing her. Next he moved his lips down her long neck. His rugged hands moved down her sides and pushed her skirt further to her hips. Exposing her lower half to him. His hands pushed her thighs apart.

 

She raised herself onto her elbows and watched him. Her heart hammered in her chest as he brushed his lips along her hipbone. “Athos!” She cried when his lips pressed onto her slit. Her head thrown back as he continued to pleasure her with his lips and tongue. Marie could not keep herself up. She lay flat on her back and gasped with every jolt of pleasure that ran through her from each sweep of his tongue. “Oh Athos!” Her right hand moved to his hair, holding him in place as he brought her to that height of pure pleasure. Her body shaking and her mouth open as she got to the height.

 

Athos moved back up her body, his lips dragging up her body. He stopped at her breasts, taking his time with them. Suckling her hard and erect nipple as his hand caressed the other. Swapping after a while. He listened to her coos and moans as he continued to touch her in the most intimate way. She rolled her hips upward. She wanted more. He smiled against her skin and moved up her body, kissing her hotly. Marie pushed him off her and onto his back. “Marie?” He questioned her when she did not move to lie on top of him, like she usually did.

 

Marie smirked as she sat up and pulled off her last piece of clothing. “Just undressing. But my love, you are wearing too much.” She moved to straddle his knees. She pulled her his shirt from his breeches and began to untie them. He lifted his hips as she pulled them down to his knees. Her hand reached up and stroked his hard member. She chuckled when he let out a groan. She would torture him even more. Lowering her mouth onto the tip of his member.

 

“Shit!” He swore as she flicked her tongue on the underside of his member just as she lowered her mouth further onto him. “Marie!” He moaned when she moved her mouth quicker on him. His eyes rolled as he pushed his hips upwards. Placing his arm behind his head to watch her. He smirked when he met with the sight her eyes looking up at him and her mouth bobbing up and down on him. He bit his lower lip as she slowly dragged her mouth up his member and removing her mouth from him.

 

She crawled up his body and remained above his lips. “Did you enjoy that?”

 

His fingers tangled into her hair and kissed her hard. He flipped them over and quickly sank himself into her. They both moaned as he begun to thrust into her. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and wrapped her legs around him. “Oh Marie!” He groaned, resting his forehead against her own. The heat of the fire and their movements caused them to be covered in sweat quickly. He sat up a little, holding himself inside her and pulled off his shirt. Athos remained upright and grasped her hips. He watched her. Her eyes wide open, her hands above her head and her bare chest heaving. “You're beautiful.” The grip on her hips tightened as he pushed forward.

 

“Athos!” She cried when he pushed deeper into her.

 

Taking his hands away and he lowered himself onto her once more. Burying his face against her neck. His thrusts moving faster. He was close to the end. Her gasps in his ear and her fingers digging into his back was making him lose control. His movements erratic and his groans muffled by her neck. Her legs wrapped high around his body. They tightened with each movement by him. “Marie!” He cried as he held himself deep in her and releasing inside her. “Oh Marie...” Groaning.

 

“Athos.” Her voice whispering in his ear. Her legs falling from around him and her hands gently stroking his back. He raised himself up and kissed her hotly. Both of them too exhausted to move. She loved being like this with him. At court, she put on a mask. But in her home with Athos, she could be herself. This was the life she wanted to have.

 

**-XIII-**

 


	14. Chapter XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited heir is born. But is everybody happy?

Marie grasped the hand of the Queen as Anne gave birth to the long awaited heir to France. The King insisted that she had the very best midwife, nurses and physicians attend to her. He even demanded that no member of the court except a few of her ladies be with her. The Queen only chose Marie. “Nearly there,” Marie reassure the woman. “You will have your child in your arms very soon.” Placing a cool cloth on Anne's forehead.

 

“I did not realise it would hurt this much.” Lying back on the many pillows on her bed. Having a few moments to relax before the pain returned. Anne was terrified that the baby would not survive or it would be a girl. She wanted a boy for Louis but she wanted a baby boy to love and care for.

 

The physician stepped forward and examined the Queen. “It is time to push.”

 

Anne gripped Marie's hand tightly as the contraction built up and she pushed. Four hours later and the baby was born. A girl. Marie could see the disappointment on the Queen's face but the baby was alive. That was enough for them all. Anne reached forward and took the crying child from the physician. “My darling girl.” Pressing her lips on her child's head, comforting the wailing babe.

 

“Congratulations, your Majesty.” Marie smiled as she watched Anne cradle her daughter.

 

“Tell the King, Marie.” Anne looked up at her nervously. “The midwife and nurses can help me to redress.”

 

Marie nodded and stood up off the bed. She curtseyed deeply and left Anne alone with the nurses. The King was right outside the door. “Your Majesty.” She curtseyed to him deeply.

 

“How is Anne? How is my son?” He was practically bouncing on his heels.

 

“Not a boy, your Majesty. You have a daughter. The Queen is well as is the child.” She smiled at him. She could see the mix of disappointment and joy in his eyes. “I will see if she is ready to receive you.” She returned into the room to see Anne climbing back into bed and being handed her daughter. “Are you ready, your Majesty?”

 

Anne looked up and smiled widely. “Yes, Madame. Send in the King.”

 

Marie curtseyed and left the room. “She is ready for you.” Smiling at the King, who entered the room with Cardinal Richelieu following close behind him. She and the Cardinal had developed an understanding. Both of them had the ear of one of the monarchs but they both knew that one word could ruin the other. They remained on friendly terms to keep their positions in court.

 

The King sat next to Anne and smiled down at their newborn. “She is perfect.”

 

“If we can have a healthy daughter, we can have a healthy son.” Anne smiled nervously as she handed the sleeping babe to her husband.

 

Louis smiled at her. “Don't you worry, Anne. Let us be content with your daughter for a while. We will have a son soon.”

 

This made Marie frown. Did the King have an idea that the girl was not his own? Most women raised their daughters and the girls barely saw their father but the King was not like that. Was he? She turned and ushered everyone out of the room, including the Cardinal. “Let us give their Majesties some time alone.” They bowed and curtseyed to the King and Queen and left them alone.

 

“Thank God the baby was born healthy,” stated Richelieu when the two of them were alone.

 

Marie nodded and stopped walking to speak with him better. He was an intimidating man but she could stand up to him. After the horrors she endured with her late husband, she could stand her ground with any man. “Yes. It shows that the Queen can give birth to a healthy child.” Smiling at him. “Despite what the doubters have said about the Queen and her child bearing.” Footsteps disturbed them. They turned to see Athos standing in the doorway.

 

“I think you best rest, Madame. You have not left the Queen's side.” Richelieu spoke softly.

 

“And you Cardinal. You have not left the King's side since this began.” She curtseyed to him.

 

“You are very loyal to their majesties.” He spoke quietly, which seemed very sinister to her. Was he trying to get her to give him the slightest hint to the Queen's infidelities.

 

“Yes, I am. Sometimes, the King and Queen need someone who is not an advisor at their side. I believe that person is me.” She raised an eyebrow as she clasped her hands in front of her. “I do wish to leave, Cardinal. Like you, I am tired.” Her eyes looking to Athos, who was waiting patiently, his hat in his hands but his stern eyes focused on the Cardinal, who turned to look at him. It was no secret that Marie and Athos were lovers and the Cardinal did not approve it. He never really approved of anything Marie did.

 

“Your lover is waiting for you.” The Cardinal sneered at her.

 

Marie gritted her teeth as he walked away from her. She waited until he was gone and she growled and stamped her foot in frustration. “He is infuriating.”

 

Athos walked up to her, his hat still in his hand. “I know. You tell me everyday.” He kissed her forehead and then her lips. “You look tired, my love.”

 

“15 hours. I have been with the Queen for 15 hours.” She moved into his arms, resting against his strong chest. His arms wrapped around her and held her close. “I just want to go home and be with my children.”

 

“Why do you think I'm here?” He kissed the top of her head. Neither of them realising that they were being watched by the Cardinal. He was most likely hoping to hear of anything about the paternity of the Queen's child. “Let's go home.”

 

Marie lifted her head up and let him kiss her. It was widely known in court that she and Athos were lovers and did not hide it from anybody. They only remained professional when they were in the presence of the King and Queen. They both turned and left the room with an arm around the other person. He could tell she was exhausted as she was leaning heavily upon him. “Are the children well?”

 

“They were very loud this morning. They are missing you.” He held her close, practically carrying her through the palace and out into the streets. People watched them as they walked together. They didn't care. She could barely walk and Athos had to lift her into his arms and carry her the rest of the way. They were nearly at her home. Once they were through the door, she was asleep in his arms. Marie had remained with the Queen for the entire 15 hours of the Queen's labour. Of course she was going to be exhausted. He gently lay her on their bed, once he was in the bed chamber. He pulled off her shoes and unlaced her dress. A smile graced his lips when she smiled in her sleep. Pulling off his jacket and boots, he climbed in next to her. He prayed nothing would tear them apart.

 

**-XIV-**

 

Marie awoke in her lovers' arms. She smiled when she looked up at him, still asleep. She reached up and stroked his bearded chin with the tips of her fingers. Lifting her head to look down upon him. “I'm trying to sleep.” He mumbled and opened one eye to look up at her. Her fingers caressed his chin and cheek. “What time is it?”

 

“Close to the evening. We've slept the day away.” She smiled down at him.

 

“Everyone must think we've slipped into an enchanted sleep.” He grinned and slipped his arm around her, pulling her on top of him. Her knees either side of his waist and her lips mere inches from his.

 

“I best see the children. I have rarely seen them these past two days.” She rolled off him and climbed off the bed. “Come on my lover. Your son will want to see you too.” She untied her dress, pulling it off her body and retrieving a clean dress. He watched her from the bed and dressed in a deep red dress with a black detail.

 

Athos sat up when she stood in front of her looking glass as she pulled a hairbrush through her hair. “You look ill.”

 

“I'm well, love. I am still tired.” Putting the hairbrush on the table and walking to him. “A good night's sleep is all I need. The Queen has said I can have a few days rest as she will have nurses with her for a couple of days.” She helped him to dress into his jacket by doing the buttons up. Brushing his shoulders and kissed him quickly. “We should tell Aramis. We both know that he is the father.”

 

“I know. Should I tell him or you?” He pushed a curl of her hair behind her ear.

 

Marie bit her lower lip with worry. “I do not know. He deserves to hear it from you because you are his friend. He should hear it from me because I was with the Queen when his daughter came into the world. How about both of us?” Her hands resting on his waist.

 

“Hmmmm...” He nodded and kissed her quickly. “That sounds better.” He cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly once more. They pulled apart when they heard a small set of feet running down the corridor. “Look out. Here's trouble.”

 

“Mama! Athos! Are you awake? Mama, Monsieur Aramis is here!” The little boy shouted as he attempted to open the door to her bed chambers.

 

Athos chuckled and unlocked the door. “Convenient. He probably wants the news.” He kissed her again as the door opened and young Louis burst through the door. “Come Louis. Let us escort your mother to greet Monsieur Aramis.”

 

Louis smiled broadly at his mother and held his arm out to her. He was now 8 years of age and pretended to be a grown up for his mother. Marie chuckled and looped her hand through her son's arm, allowing him to lead her out of the room. “He is waiting in the drawing room with Anne.”

 

Marie smiled down at her son, who seemed to be grower taller everyday. “Thank you, my little lord.”

 

The three walked down into the heart of the house and into the drawing room. Aramis stood at the window with baby Anne in his arms, talking quietly to her. “Monsieur Aramis!” Louis called as they entered the room. “I found Mama and Athos.”

 

Aramis turned to the newcomers. “Good afternoon, sleepy heads.” Turning with Anne in his arms, who was clinging to Aramis with one hand and the thumb of her other hand in her mouth. “Luckily, Mademoiselle Anne was here to keep me company.”

 

Marie gave him and smile and took Anne from him. “Louis, could you find Antoinette for me?”

 

“Yes, Mama.” The boy bowed to her and skipped from the room.

 

They all sat in silence until Louis returned with the nursemaid, who took the two children from the room. Again, they waited in silence until the door was closed. “We were coming to see you.” Marie began.

 

“Boy or girl?” Aramis asked. It was the only reason that he came to her residence.

 

“A girl. A very healthy girl.” Marie smiled a little. She reached forward and grasped his hand.

 

“Hm... That's good.” He pulled his hand away from Marie's and stood to his feet. “Trèville wants to see you. He sent me to get you.”

 

Athos nodded as he stood up along with Marie. “I'll come back tonight.” He briefly kissed Marie, his hand on her waist, pulling her into him. Both of them forgetting that Aramis was still in the room.

 

“Excuse me? Have you forgotten somebody?” Raising his eyebrows when they faced him. “Come. Best not keep the captain waiting.” Leaving the room before he had to witness any more of their romance.

 

Marie chuckled and Athos smiled at her. “Go. I will see you when I see you.” Kissing him once more. “Take care of him. This will be hard for him more than anybody.”

 

Athos drew her close and kissed her hard. “Take care, love.” His fingers stroking her cheek softly before turning and leaving the room. A smile graced her lips as he walked away but as he reached the door, he looked back at her. She couldn't help but smile. Her heart yearned for him more. In her dreams, they were together and married. She would dream it a lot but she knew it would never happen. Marie wished it could happen.

 

**-XIV-**

 


	15. Chapter XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their lives are threatened once more. Can Athos and Marie survive once more?

Life started good for them but it went from bad to worse on just one horrible night. It was a normal night. A clear night and a full moon high in the sky. Something made Marie uneasy as she walked towards her home. Someone was following her and she knew it was not one of the musketeers as Athos was with her. She did not mention her uneasiness as they walked to the door of her home. But the uneasiness was felt by them both once they stepped through the door. “I am going to see the children. I shan't be long.” Kissing Athos' cheek before moving up the stairs. Something was not right. She checked up on Louis followed by Anne. But when she reached the nursery, where she began to feel uneasy once again. The door was ajar. “Antoinette?” Thinking the children's maid was checking on Raoul. Gently, she pushed the door open to find the room completely empty. Marie crept over to the crib and let out a cry when she glanced inside. “No! Athos!” She screamed as she pulled the covers, hoping her son was hidden underneath. She pulled them from the crib in desperation.

 

“What?” He was in the room with his sword drawn and his pistol ready.

 

“Raoul's gone.” Turning to face him, tears running down her cheeks. Clutching her son's blanket in her hands.

 

“He could be with Antoinette.” The two of them rushed to the side room, only to find Antoinette tied to a chair. Athos was to her first and untied her. “Where's Raoul?” Pulling the gag from her mouth.

 

Antoinette looked up at them in fear. “A woman. She got into the house. Ignored Louis and Anne. She came here and took the baby. I'm sorry Madame.”

 

Marie looked to Athos, whose own fear mirrored her own. “What can we do?”

 

“Antoinette. Remain with Louis and Anne tonight. Do not leave their sides.” Athos ordered her and held Marie's hand, pulling her from the room. “I need you to stay here. Someone is targeting you and me.”

 

“No. No. We need to find Raoul.” Her hand tight around his as he led her down the stairs. “Who would take him?” Her lower lip trembled as she spoke. This was extremely hard for her.

 

Once they were at the bottom of the stairs, he took her into his arms. “I will find him. I promise you. Here.” He gave her a dagger. “Keep this with you at all times. I love you.” He kissed the top of her head before quickly leaving her alone. There was a different meaning in him leaving but she had no idea. Her heart broke at the sight of him walking out of the door. She needed him so much at this point. Their son had been taken from them and she needed him for reassurance.

 

**-XV-**

 

Athos did not return to the house. Marie sat in her salon, staring out of the window. Nobody was asleep in the house, except Louis and Anne. Marie did not go to them. She did not want to leave her place at the window. She thought that if she sat there she would see her son in the arms of the woman who stole him. To the outside world, Raoul was her ward but inside he was her son. He would always be her son. How could someone come into her home and take an innocent baby boy? She wrapped her wrap around her shoulders as she watched the dark streets. There was nobody out there. Not even a shadow of a musketeer. She thought Athos would send at least one of them to watch the house. They probably were but she couldn't be sure.

 

This was hard. Yes, Raoul was illegitimate from her affair with Athos. But he was her son. It hurt to be apart from him. A dark figure approached her house. It was a woman. A gasp left Marie's lips. Was this the woman who took her son? Was she coming with a demand or a ransom note? But she moved away from the building. Marie felt disappointed. She wanted to see the woman who was brave enough to come into her home and take a child.

 

The door creaked behind her. “Louis, go back to bed.” Thinking her eldest child had come to check on her.

 

“Sorry to disappoint you but I am a little too tall for Louis.” A woman spoke from behind her.

 

Marie was on her feet and spinning around to face her. Her dagger hidden in her skirts. “Who are you?”

 

“An enemy.” The woman strode into the room.

 

“Where is my son?” Marie growled furiously as she stepped away from the window.

 

“Louis is here.” She smirked. “Oh! Your bastard son!” Laughing coldly as she moved into the room. “He's here too. Neither of us have left the house.” Shock filled Marie. How could she not realise that her child was in her home? “Confusing you now.”

 

Marie let out an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes. “What do you want?” Taking a step forward. “Why just my son? I have two other children who are valuable to me as Raoul is.”

 

She laughed coldly. “But, what is different about the boy compared to your other children?”

 

“Athos.” She knew immediately.

 

“Very clever.” Raising her eyebrows as she walked closer to Marie.

 

“Oh!” She nodded, her hands at her side. Ready to reach for her dagger in case of attack. “You are his wife.” She laughed and shook her head. “The jealous absent wife. It suits you.” The corner of her mouth turning up as she noticed the anger grow on the woman in front of her.

 

“Says the whore.”

 

Marie laughed loudly. “He's not paying me. I'm not paying him. Therefore I am not a whore.” The two women were circling each other. Waiting for the other to make the first move. “You came here to take my son because Athos is not your husband any more?”

 

“Correct. But I do not want to be with him any more. I want him dead or in a lot of pain.” She reached for a book, reading the spine and replacing it back down. “So, taking his child and hiding him has caused him a lot of pain.” She saw the fear in Marie's eyes. “I can see it scares you too.”

 

“You've never loved properly, have you?” Raising an eyebrow. “Having that unconditional love for somebody. You only have that when you have a child yourself. When that child is taken away from you, that loss is the worst impossible agony you can ever feel.” She took a step towards her lover's wife.

 

Milady laughed coldly again. “That's what I want you to feel!” Withdrawing a gun from her cloak. “That's what I want Athos to feel.” Pointing the gun at her.

 

Marie froze in place. “Why? Just leave.”

 

“I want him to feel the pain that I felt.” Pulling the choker from her neck to show the scars.

 

She wasted no more time. She charged at the woman, pushing the gun in the air. “Leave us alone,” growled Marie as the two woman fought for dominance over the gun. Milady was stronger than Marie and was quickly overpowering her. They had fallen to the floor trying to get power over the gun.

 

“You will lose.” Milady said through gritted teeth as she pinned Marie to the floor and slapped her across the face.

 

Marie gritted her teeth and reached down into her skirts. In the struggle she was able to pull out the dagger from her skirts. Milady did not see it. “Get. Out. Of. My. House.” She thrust the dagger into Milady's side but at the same time, a gunshot fired.

 

**-XV-**

 

Athos had returned to the garrison and explained to the musketeers what had happened. They all followed Athos back to Madame de Chevreuse's house and watched it from the outside. He could see Marie sitting in the window. Athos wanted to be with her but he needed to be on the outside. To watch the house. An hour after he left the house and returned, a gunshot went off inside. “No!” He roared and he and the three men ran into the house. “Marie!” Athos shouted as he ran into the salon, where Marie was last seen through the window. “Marie?” She wasn't in there. “Search the house,” he ordered Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan.

 

“Athos!” Aramis called from just outside the salon. “There is blood here.”

 

He wasted no time and rushed to find Aramis a foot away from the door. “Where does it lead to?”

 

“The kitchens.” Aramis and Athos ran in the same direction as the large blood drops which turned to a long blood trail.

 

Panic rushed through Athos. He would never live with himself if Marie was hurt. Once they entered the room, they saw a woman lying face down on the floor. “No!” Athos cried as he turned the woman over, thinking that she was Marie. “Anne?” Looking down at the face of his wife.

 

Aramis pressed his fingers to her neck and bent his head to listen at her mouth. “She's dead.”

 

“Athos!” Porthos shouted from nearby. It was a cry of desperation.

 

“No.” He knew what Porthos had found. He sprinted out of the room, leaving his dead wife behind. He cared for her no longer. “Marie.” Knowing the exact nature of Porthos' shout. They found him in Marie's salon. He was behind a sofa, holding Marie in his arms and Aramis had his hand pressed against a bleeding wound. “Marie... Marie....” He knelt next to Aramis, afraid to touch her. “Will she live?”

 

He shook his head. “Not unless I get the bullet out. D'Artagnan, fetch me water and as many cloths as you can find.” He pressed his hand firmer onto Marie's injury. “Lie her flat.”

 

Athos moved her gently and lay her on the floor. He grasped her hand as Aramis ripped her dress and corset using his dagger. “Don't go, Marie. Please don't go.”

 

D'Artagnan soon returned with the equipment. He and Porthos stood back and watched as Aramis attempted to extract the bullet from Marie's side. Athos did not let go of her hand and did not look away from her face. There was no pain on her face as Aramis finally extracted the bullet. He put it aside as he attempted to cease the bleeding, which flowed less. “Nearly there.” He said as he sewed up the wound.

 

“Save her. Please God.” Athos whispered to himself and brushing his lips on her knuckles.

 

Aramis had finished sewing up her wound. “We just need to keep the wound clean and keep an eye on her throughout tonight and tomorrow. There will be a chance of infection.” He wiped his hands on a cloth. “We need to get her to a bed without ripping the stitches.”

 

“I have an idea,” said Porthos from behind them. He pulled the door off its hinges and carried it over to them. “Right. Tip her onto her side slightly and we will put this under her. We can carry her to a bed.” Carefully and slowly, they were able to move Marie onto the door and onto her bed. Aramis and Athos remained at her side for the night. “I have found Raoul. He was in the attic room.” He held the child close, who was fast asleep. The boy barely knew there was trouble around him or that his mother was very ill.

 

Athos stood up and took his son from Porthos. “Thank you.” He held his son close as he returned to Marie's side. Never in his wildest dream, he thought his heart stopped when he thought the two people in his life were gone for good. How would he have lived if he lost both Marie and Raoul? He lay their son next to her unconscious body and grasped her hand. Hoping and praying that she would wake soon to see their son safe and sound.

 

**-XV-**

 

For two days, Marie remained unconscious. Her protectors stood on guard. The body of Milady was removed to the morgue. Athos had no care for the woman any more. All he cared about was Marie and their son. He had paid Planchet to sort the funeral arrangements for Milady and to leave it at that. When Marie woke, the first thing she asked about was her son. All of her children. They were brought to her and did not leave her side until they had to return to bed. But she was reluctant to let them go.

 

Once the children were in their own beds, Athos returned to her side. “Are you comfortable?” He asked as he dressed into his nightclothes.

 

“Yes thank you. Very comfortable.” She had not moved from her lying position, on the orders of Aramis. He did not want her to risk tearing her stitches. “Is she dead?”

 

Athos climbed into bed carefully. “Yes. She will never hurt you again.” He reached over and caressed her cheek with his fingers. “I promise I will always protect you and the children until I die.”

 

**-XV-**

 


	16. Chapter XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out about Raoul.

Marie recovered quickly. The injury was only a shallow wound, not enough to injure her permanently. She was up and about four weeks after the incident. King Louis demanded her presence in front of him to find out why she was attacked and why the woman only took Marie's ward and not her other children. Athos walked beside her as she strode through the magnificent corridors of the palace. He stopped her before they were taken into the throne room. “What is it?”

 

“This.” He smirked as he cupped her cheek with his gloved hand. The roughness of the material felt good against her skin. He bent down and kissed her softly but she felt all of that passion in the simplicity of his lips and the tenderness of their kiss. “You will be fine.” Pressing his lips on her forehead, his thumb stroking her cheek. Marie had agreed with Athos to tell the King the truth about everything, including their son's true identity. She was led into the room, curtseyed deeply to the King and Queen before standing tall and confident. Marie had specifically choosen a dress in the King's favourite colour: blue. She always found that his mood was lifted when she, or anybody else, wore a blue ensemble. There was a small smile on his face as she curtseyed to him. “Have you recovered, my Lady?”

 

“Yes, I have, your Grace. Thank you for asking.” Marie clasped her hands in front of her.

 

“Well?” Gesturing with his hands. “Why were you a target for this woman?”

 

“Your Grace, I had never met the woman before in my life. But she had a grudge against me because of who was sharing my bed.” She did not even flinch or look towards Athos, but the King and Queen's eyes flickered over at Athos briefly.

 

“Yes,” spat the ever present Cardinal. “You make no secret about your lover.”

 

“Neither do you,” quipped Marie before returning to her story. “The woman was Monsieur Athos' missing wife.”

 

Richelieu stepped forward. “Why did she target your ward?” He asked. He knew the truth but he wanted her to acknowledge her sins of her infidelity during her time in exile with a mere musketeer. He knew Marie had great influence over the King and Queen and he wanted her to lose some of that influence to gain for himself.

 

Marie looked to the Queen, who gave her a very subtle nod. Marie continued, “my ward is my true son. He was born from my affair with M. Athos during my exile from court and during my husband's crimes. We named him my ward to remove any stigma of being illegitimate from him.”

 

The King smiled. “I can see your reasons and understand them perfectly. So, she abducted your son for revenge?” He asked with his eyes glowing in excitement at the adventurous story.

 

“Yes,” nodded Marie. She felt more relaxed now. “She said that she wished to hurt Ath... M. Athos and she, somehow, knew that my son was M. Athos' son.” Her hands still clasped in front of her. She was desperate to twist them to get rid of her nervous energy but she resisted.

 

The silence was deafening in the room. Madame de Chevreuse felt like she was on trial. All eyes were on her and most of the gossip was about her too. Not that she cared. She just hoped she was not sent from court in disgrace or banished from the country. Having a child in an affair was deemed very wrong. The King leaned over to the Queen, who spoke in his ear quietly and he spoke in her ear. Neither of them gave any indication about their thoughts or on the decision about Marie. “We have decided that you will remain in court.” The King spoke loudly. Marie let out a sigh of relief. “The Queen and I cannot do without you.” He stood to his feet as did the Queen. “I believe a walk in the gardens is needed. Too hot to spend it indoors.” The few court members and a few musketeers followed the King and Queen into the gardens.

 

Unfortunately, Marie had to walk alongside the Cardinal. “Congratulations on yet another victory.”

 

“Thank you. I take pride in my battles.” Holding her head high as they followed the King and Queen out of the palace. “I have not been defeated.”

 

“Yet,” he added as he stepped ahead of her. Knowing he had won that battle of wits against her. Marie knew she had to be careful with the Cardinal. He was rich and very powerful. He could cause her downfall in an instance but she was just as rich as he was and as powerful as him. That would be dangerous for him to do.

 

A hand slipped into her own which she gripped tightly. “I am safe now,” she whispered, slowing their steps to move to the back of the court.

 

“Be careful of the Cardinal. I believe that he was working with my late wife.” Lowering his voice as one of the Queen's ladies walked by. A tent had been erected in the gardens with a table for the King and Queen to sit at and enjoy the day. Blankets were lain on the ground for lords and ladies to sit on and sun themselves. Athos and Marie choose a blanket furthest away from people. Athos should be standing on guard with his fellow musketeers but Aramis gave him a wink and a nod, telling him that it was all right for him to relax. “Come on Athos.” Marie tugged on his hand. “Aramis is telling you to enjoy the sun. You have your weapons and you are close to the King. You will be able to protect him and the Queen in a moments' notice.”

 

Athos reluctantly moved to the blanket and sat with his lover. “You are trouble, Madame.” Smirking as they lay on the blanket. Marie took the glass of wine but Athos refused one. “I am on duty, Marie.” Kissing her neck.

 

She teasingly pushed him away. “Like you said, M. Athos. You are on duty.”

 

He smiled as he kissed her neck again. “But you are my distraction and I will get into trouble for it.”

 

“I don't care.” She laughed and lay back on the blanket. The warm sun kissed her skin. She prayed nothing would go wrong from now on. Life would be perfect for them all. The Cardinal would forever be trying to bring her down from her powerful perch. But she would fight him until the end.

 

**-XVI-**

 

He needed special permission just for this little thing. He stood in front of the King's inner chamber's door. His hat in his left hand and his right hand slapping his right thigh as he paced in front of the door. No one knew he was here but word would reach the garrison and even Marie. She would know first. She had more spies than the Cardinal. Though he had left her in bed that morning to be at the palace.

 

“The King will see you now,” a servant announced to him and led him into the King's inner chambers.

 

Athos moved into the room and bowed deeply to the King, who was sitting at his desk. He waited for the King to speak. The Cardinal stood over the King and spoke quietly to him as the King wrote a letter. “Monsieur Athos, welcome. You asked to speak to me.” The King spoke as he finished his letter and looked up at his musketeer.

 

Athos waited for the Cardinal to leave but when the man remained in his spot behind the King, Athos started with his request. “I have a question for you. More of a request.”

 

“Go on.” The King nodded, resting his hands on the table.

 

“I wish to marry Madame de Chevreuse. I know I have to ask your permission to marry her for her being a duchess and I am part of your musketeers.” He felt like he was speaking too fast.

 

King Louis nodded and broke out into a smile. “Of course!” He laughed. “Were you really that nervous?” He stood up and walked around the desk. He held out his hand to Athos, who took it.

 

“Yes, your Grace.” He smiled as they shook hands and parted.

 

“Your Grace, I think you should reconsider this matter.” The Cardinal spoke up and walked around the desk, following the King. “Madame de Chevreuse is an aristocrat. She is a higher social class to M. Athos.”

 

Before the King could speak, Athos spoke up, “No, she is not.” He did not know that the Cardinal knew that Athos was a Comte. “I am a Comte. I am the Comte de la Fere.” He spoke proudly. This was the first time he was proud to speak about his family heritage in a very long time. “I used to own a home but it was burnt down in an attack.”

 

“I see. Your life is rather exciting.” He chuckled. “Walk with me Athos. Richelieu, leave us.” The Cardinal bowed and left the two of them alone. “M. Athos, if you marry Madame de Chevreuse, your son with her will not be able to inherit any of your estates or your title.”

 

He nodded. “I know.” He nodded, his hand still gripping his hat. “If I kept money aside, could he inherit that?”

 

“I don't see why not. It is your money.” The King laughed and Athos only smiled. “As a wedding gift, I will give to you the duc de Chevreuse's lands and properties.”

 

“Thank you,” said Athos as he bowed to the King. “Thank you very much, your Grace.”

 

King Louis nodded. “Go to her. I believe you have left her in bed.” He chuckled when Athos smiled coyly. “No need to be embarrassed. You will be a married man soon.” Athos bowed once more before leaving the King with the Cardinal, who had followed them at a distance.

 

**-XVI-**

 

Athos returned home and found his lover still in bed. He slipped out of his coat and pulled off his boots before climbing back into bed. Bringing her naked body against his clothed one. “Marie,” he whispered in her ear, hoping to arouse her from her sleep to ask her the question. “Wake up, love.”

 

“I was sleeping.” She chuckled and shifted closer to him, bringing his arm around her. “Where have you been?”

 

“Somewhere important.” He kissed her neck softly. “Somewhere important that involves us both.”

 

Marie chuckled again. “You have been to see the King.”

 

“I have. I went to ask his permission to do something.” His fingers tightening around her own fingers. “I asked him permission to marry you.”

 

Her whole body froze at that whole sentence. She never thought he would say those words to her. They had mutually agreed to remain lovers because he had a wife. But now his wife was dead, they were free to marry. Marie had never thought it would happen. She was happy and comfortable being his lover as she thought he would want that. “Marry me?” Removing her fingers from him and turning her whole body to face him. “Are you being sincere?”

 

“I am.” Bringing his hand to her cheek and stroking her cheek with his rough thumb. “Will you be my wife?”

 

She said nothing for a moment. Studying his face to understand that he was telling the truth. “Yes,” she finally answered. “Yes.” She smiled and laughed as she answered him truthfully and with all of her heart. “Yes, I will marry you.” Marie responded even more enthusiastically by pushing at him and kissing him hard. She was so happy and she would be even more happy with her children and now with Athos.

 

**-XVI-**

 


	17. Chapter XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis finally meets his child in person.

“Stop it woman!” He groaned as she straddled him, bending over and pressing open kisses along his neck and collarbone. “I have to go to the garrison.” Groaning again. “Marie!” Attempting to push her off but he could not. He did not want to.

 

Marie only laughed against his skin and sat up straight, straddling him. “But I enjoy torturing you and tempting you to stay here all day with me.”

 

“You are winning.” He sat up and wrapped his arms around her naked body, pulling her close. She was able to wrap her legs around him. “Trèville will kill me if I do not report to the garrison again.”

 

She laughed louder and shook her head. “M. Trèville can answer to me if he wishes to.”

 

He chuckled and gripped her hips, bringing her tighter into him. “He is scared of you. Even though he will not admit it.”

 

She raised her eyebrow at him. “M. Athos, did I just hear you chuckle?”

 

Athos had not even realised that he had laughed. He had not laughed in a very long time. “I did. I must be very happy again.” His calloused hand moved up her smooth body. She was always tempting him. Because of her, he was forgetting his duties as a musketeer. He loved his life as a musketeer but he seemed to love Marie and the children more. “Don't you have to be with the Queen today?”

 

She groaned and pulled back from him. “Why did you have to remind me?” Marie smiled as she rested her hands on his shoulders. “I'd rather stay here.” Kissing him quickly. “With you. In bed.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “I know you do. But Trèville will have my head if I do not turn up again.”

 

Marie climbed off his lap and off the bed. “Fine. I will have to walk over her and wrap my dressing gown around me.”

 

Athos groaned and lay back on the bed, not looking in her direction. “Stop it, woman.” Rubbing his forehead as he listened to her dress. The rustling of her wrapping her dressing gown around her. “You are evil. But in a good way.”

 

She laughed loudly, pulling the bell and disappeared behind her changing screen. “I have never heard you complain about my evilness.”

 

“You are usually naked. That is why I never complain.” He sat up and waited for her to return. “I have a little more news.”

 

“Oh really?” She brought her head around the screen and then disappeared once more. Athos came to the conclusion that there must be a maid behind the screen helping her to dress for the day.

 

“The King has given me your late husband's lands and properties.” He pulled the covers to his waist and rested against the headboard. “Raoul cannot inherit any lands from me when we marry but he has consented to allow Raoul to inherit money we keep aside for him.”

 

Marie returned around the screen with a corset over her shift. “Well, that is good.” She smiled as she opened her wardrobe. “Have you spoken to M. Trèville?”

 

“Not yet. I came back here after being with the King. I am going to speak to him once I leave here.” He watched her as she choose a light green dress with white and gold lace trimmings. She moved back behind the screen. “I'll probably be put on horrible duties for a month.”

 

“I'll make up for your terrible duties when you come back to my bed every night.” She called from behind the elegantly painted screen.

 

“I hope so. You will be the reason as to why my presence at the garrison has become lessened.” He climbed out of bed and dressed into his uniform. By the time he was fully dressed and pulling on his boots, Marie moved around the screen. Her dress rustling as she walked. He lifted his eyes and his heart stopped. “You look beautiful.”

 

A blush graced her cheeks as she walked to her dressing table, followed by her silent maid. “Thank you.” She sat at the table and let her maid put her hair up in a very uncomplicated design. Usually Marie and her maid would talk but with Athos in the room, they never spoke. “Will you take Louis with you one day? He is desperate to grow up like you.”

 

He smiled as he stood up, pulling on his jerkin. “Yes. I will speak to Trèville when he is in a better mood.” She watched him in her mirror as he placed all his weapons on his person. “He will probably say yes, as long as it is not during a mission.”

 

“I will agree with that. Just a little training session. He is at the right age.” She sat still as her maid put a few decorative pins in her hair. She waved her maid to leave and Marie stood up, just as the maid curtseyed and left the room. She waited for the young woman to leave. “How is Aramis?”

 

Athos gave him a heavy sigh. “He is coping. He knows the Dauphine is his child but he will never meet her.”

 

“What if I can arrange a meeting between them? An innocent meeting. The Queen has hinted at returning to the springs. She and the King are desperate for a son.” She smoothed the front of her dress. “I can suggest to the King that the Queen have a greater force of Musketeers to protect her.”

 

“And make sure that Aramis is part of the protection?” He smiled as she walked up to him, nodding, and ran her hands up his strong arms to his broad shoulders. “As long as you are not there or I am not there. How will I protect the Queen when you are there to distract me?”

 

She laughed loudly. “You know Trèville will want you there and the Queen will insist on me being there.”

 

“I will have to avoid you.” His arms winding around her waist and pulling her closer. “You make me a bad man.”

 

“I know. Come here.” She smiled as she stood on her toes and kissed him hard on the lips. She was ever so tempting and he would break down walls just to be with her.

 

**-XVII-**

 

The King gave the Queen permission to visit the springs once again but with a fewer number of ladies and a larger number of musketeers with her. Only Marie and Constance, who was now a lady for the Queen, joined the Queen on her expedition to the springs. The young Dauphine Margaret was with them and being cared for by her mother and her mother's ladies. The Queen did not want her daughter's nursemaids with them as she wanted to care for her daughter alone. Marie had to leave her children at home which pained her as she did not like to be parted from them.

 

The majority of the musketeers were hidden in the trees and were watching the surroundings but not the Queen. Aramis, Athos, Porthos and d'Artagnan were watching the Queen and her ladies alone. Marie noticed Aramis watching them often. She noticed the Queen was watching him too. “This is ridiculous,” mumbling to herself as she rocked the royal baby as the Queen swam in the spring.

 

Athos was sitting nearby to her. “Marie, wait for the Queen. It's only fair.”

 

Marie gritted her teeth as she looked over at Aramis, who was hovering on the hill. She could see that he was contemplating whether or not to move to Marie and the child in her arms. Understanding what Athos meant, Marie shook her head at Aramis, who looked devestated. Ever since they had arrived, he had not been able to see the child, who was his daughter. No one would let him. It was breaking his heart. “It's not fair on Aramis. He looks so tired.”

 

Porthos moved to sit against a tree behind her. “He hasn't slept properly for days. So, the rumours are true?”

 

“Yes.” Marie nodded, looking down at the sleeping babe. She was causing a lot of trouble but had no idea that she was the biggest secret in France and only a few knew the truth. “Hold on. What rumours?” Marie was horrified to hear those words.

 

Porthos lowered his voice. “Since it has taken the Queen this long to give the King a child, rumours are saying that the girl is not the King's child. They believe he is incapable of having children and that the Queen has had an affair to produce the child.”

 

Marie bit her lip and looked over her shoulder at him. “Keep these rumours at bay.” She stood up from her place. “I will speak to the Queen when she returns from her swim.” She took the child into the royal tent and placed her in the crib. “You have no idea,” whispered Marie as she placed the blanket over the sleeping babe, keeping her warm,. “You have no idea how much trouble you are causing.” She stroked the cheek of the child with the back of her finger.

 

“Is she asleep?” The Queen asked as she returned to the tent, wrapped in a warm robe.

 

“Fast asleep.” Marie curtseyed first before she spoke. “She will sleep until she needs to feed again.” She brought the Queen a warm towel to dry her hair. “Constance, may I speak with the Queen alone? If I may, your Grace?”

 

Anne nodded and Constance curtseyed and left the tent. “What is it, Marie? I know something is wrong. You have that look about you.” Anne sat on the stool.

 

Marie dried the Queen's hair as she spoke to her, “I have been told that there are many rumours about the Dauphine.”

 

“I know, Marie.” She nodded as Marie pulled a brush through her hair. “I think the King is beginning to believe them.” She let out a shuddering sigh as she suppressed the tears. “When Margaret has woken again, send in Monsieur Aramis. He deserves to meet her.”

 

“Yes, your Grace.” Marie nodded, beginning to brush the Queen's long, soft hair. She felt a little happier now. Aramis would meet his daughter for the first time. Something that was only fair. Even though the child was born from an affair between the most powerful woman in France and a mere musketeer.

 

**-XVII-**

 

Marie stood back from the scene. She had sent Constance away to keep watch outside the tent. She watched as Aramis timidly took the baby from the Queen's arms. “She is perfect,” whispered Aramis. The Queen stood directly next to Aramis, watching with pride and a small sense of nervousness. This was how it should be. But there was no way in which Aramis and Anne could never be together. Even if she was not married to the King. She was royalty, nonetheless.

 

“She grows fast.” Anne reached up and stroked her daughter's cheek. Her eyes flickered over to Marie, who was looking to the floor and remaining silent. She was only there in case the Queen needed anything. “The King suspects.”

 

Aramis turned to her, their illegitimate daughter content in his arms. “How?”

 

“Look at her, Aramis.” Looking down at her daughter. “She looks nothing like the King and she looks nothing like me. She is all you.”

 

Aramis looked down at the child and he saw it. His dark curls, his nose and his chin. This child was obviously his. “What will you do if he confronts you?”

 

Anne gasped and stepped back from him. “I will lie. I will tell him that Margaret is his child and he would be stupid to think otherwise.”

 

“Anne...” He started when they were close to each other. Their lips inches apart. That sexual tension filled the tent. Their own personal feelings made them forget that Marie was in the tent with them. Life seemed to stop. No one should bother them. No one could bother them. Gunshots could fire around them and they would not even flinch. “Let me have her. Get her away from court and all those rumours. I will take care of her. I promise you.”

 

“How?” Anne breathed out. Where was he going with this idea? Marie thought to herself. “She is cared for and protected every hour of every day. How will you get her away?”

 

He sighed heavily and placed the child in the crib. “I am sorry. It was just a thought.” He reached down into the crib and stroked her cheek once more. “I will leave you.” He stood up straight and bowed deeply to the Queen. His eyes never meeting her own.

 

As soon as the tent flap closed, Anne reached down and went to take her child from the crib but thought twice. She stood up straight. “Send in Constance, Marie. She can help me prepare for bed.”

 

“Yes, your Majesty.” She curtseyed deeply and left the tent. She gave Constance a nod and the young women swapped jobs. Her eyes searched for Aramis. She spotted him as far away from the tent as he could be. His hand wrapped around the neck of a bottle. “Oh Aramis,” she sighed, feeling sorry for her former lover.

 

“How was it?” Athos stood beside her. Both watching the tormented man nursing the bottle of whatever substance lay at the bottom.

 

Her eyes never leaving Aramis as she spoke to her current lover, “short and heartbreaking.” The two walked away from the tent and making their way down the bath to the spring. “He spoke of an idea, I never thought he would mention. To take the precious thing for himself.”

 

“Oh!” Athos raised his eyebrows. Reaching the edge of the beautiful spring, where they stood side-by-side. “What did the Queen say?”

 

“She only asked him how would he do it.” She sat down at the edge of the pool.

 

Athos did not move. He looked out at the pool. “This is dangerous.”

 

She nodded and reached up, pulling at his hand. “Sit with me. You are not needed tonight.”

 

“I am always needed.” He smiled down at her and entwining their fingers together. That familiar mould of holding her hand was so right and so perfect. It was as if God had created them to be linked together but forced them to be apart to begin with. He remained standing but continued looking down at her. “You look beautiful tonight.” She smiled up at him and that confirmed it for him. The sun was disappearing behind the hills and the low glow seemed to radiate her beauty more. “You should go to bed.”

 

“Will you be joining me?” Licking her lower lip suggestively.

 

Athos could see that twinkle in her eye. Something he could never ignore. “Marie,” he groaned and sat next to her. “You are such a vixen.” Wrapping his strong arm around her shoulder, bringing her tight into his side. “Neither of us should be shirking from our duties.” He kissed below her ear as she looked out onto the still water.

 

Her eyes fluttering shut as his lips caressed her skin and she could feel his fingers dancing down her back. He was desperate to untie her dress. “Athos,” she sighed softly and pushed herself closer to him.

 

“I hope you two are not going to give us a show,” chuckled Porthos from behind them. “I'd get ready if I were you. Trèville is coming.”

 

“Damn it,” groaned Athos as he stood up, leaving Marie sitting on the ground. “Why is he coming here?”

 

Porthos shrugged his shoulder. “No idea.”

 

“We best be on our best behaviour.” He reached his hand down and helped her to her feet.

 

“You may have to. But I don't have to.” She smiled slyly and kissed his cheek. Her hand pressed against his chest.

 

“Vixen.” He captured her lips with his before pulling away. “Behave.” Walking away from her. “Go to bed, Marie. I will see you in the morning.” Marie smiled and said nothing. She watched him walk away to greet his captain. It was getting harder to look away from him as he walked away. She took in every detail of him. The way he walked, the way he held himself and the way he dressed. He was perfect in every way to her. Even when he didn't laugh or even when he rarely smiled. He was perfect.

 

- **XVII-**

 


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret of the Dauphine's true father is nearly revealed. What will the Queen and Aramis do?

Athos stood in the tent with Marie. Standing by her side. They had agreed with the Queen to stay there as Aramis said one last goodbye to his daughter. It was heartbreaking. He held the slumbering babe. “I cannot let her go,” murmuring quietly to her. Anne stood close by, silent tears running down her cheeks. This was hard for her as well as him. It was plain to see that she wanted to give the child to Aramis for good. But that would cause even more heartache for her.

 

The Queen silently moved forward and stood next to him. Her hand rested on his back. “Will we figure out a plan and a way to get her away? I know the King does not trust me. That is why he has sent M. Treville here. He does not trust me.” Anne was torn between what was proper and what her heart was telling her to do.

 

“Marie? Athos? Give us a moment?” Aramis did not look away from Anne as he spoke.

 

“No,” Marie said plainly. “There are too many eyes outside this tent. If we both step out, leaving you alone, tongues will start wagging and it will not help the rumours. Athos may leave but I will remain here.”

 

Aramis nodded as did Anne. “Fine. Athos.”

 

Athos nodded and bowed deeply to the Queen before turning to the flap of the tent. “Be careful,” whispering to Marie, who gave his hand a squeeze before he departed the tent. Marie stood in silence as Aramis bent his head down slightly and kissed the Queen directly on the lips. Marie looked to the floor. Embarrassed to be here but she needed to be present.

 

“Anne,” whispered Aramis when he pulled away from her. “What do you want to do?”

 

“I want,” she whimpered, “I want our daughter to live with you.”

 

“You know that can never happen. It will be too obvious.” His large hand cupping her cheek. “This is over now, Anne. I am sorry.”

 

She nodded as silent tears ran down her cheeks. “It gives me hope to know I can love.”

 

“And I.” He kissed her once more. He returned the child into her arms and left without another word. Marie watched her Queen, who stared down at the baby in her arms. For a long time, she had never seen Anne hold her daughter. She watched her, not wanting to disturb her but also to study her. Anne held her daughter but she looked uncomfortable doing it. Marie noticed Anne's shoulders were shaking. She was crying.

 

“Oh Your Grace.” Marie was at her side and wrapped her arm around the Queen.

 

“Help me Marie. I cannot do this any more.” She sobbed as Marie led her to a chair. “She needs to go.” She held her daughter in front of her and tried to give her to Marie.

 

“No.” Marie shook her head and refused to take the child from her. “I know you did this to gain a child for the country. But now you are feeling guilty about what you did and cannot live with the guilt. You think giving up this child will get rid of the guilt. It will only bring more. You cannot forget something so precious. Please do not give up. You will have a son one day. Stop pushing your guilt onto your daughter. She is your child and yours alone.” Marie knelt in front of the Queen and gently pushed the baby closer to Anne. “Forget Aramis. Let this child be yours. Nobody can take that from you.”

 

**-XVIII-**

 

Marie found herself distanced from court. Not by her choice. The Queen seemed to not ask for her as often as she used to. “I think I've upset her.” Marie said as she lay in bed with Athos. Both of them bare and nothing covering them. The hot summer nights made it difficult to sleep under the blankets.

 

“How? By telling the truth?” The two of them lay together. Her head in the crook of his shoulder and his arms around her. Her right leg hooked over his leg. “Stop beating yourself up over it. The Queen will see the right way soon. Give her time.” Pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

 

“I do get to spend more time with the children.” She rolled onto him. Her hands either side of his head. She pulled her long hair over one of her shoulders and bent down to kiss him. Athos responded positively; his hands grasped her hips and he held her tight against him. She groaned against his lips. He always made her weak at the knees. To be fair, she made him weak at the knees. When she pulled away, she looked down at him. “I love you, Athos.”

 

He froze. He had never said these words to her and she had never said it to him. Not like that. A smile grew on his face. “I love you too.” Wrapping his leg around her and rolling them over. “Five weeks from now, we will marry. I have decided.”

 

Marie laughed in shock and disbelief. “Truthfully?”

 

“I speak the truth. I can never lie to you.” His hand smoothed her cheek and came to a stop at her neck, sliding his fingers under her long, soft neck. “You are impossible to lie to.”

 

“I know.” She grinned up at him, her right hand at the back of his neck and her left hand resting above her head. Her fingers gently stroking the back of his neck.

 

“Madame?” A knock came from her door. “The Queen has summoned you.” A maid spoke through the door. No one ever entered Madame de Chevreuse's chambers unless asked to. Especially when M. Athos was in there with her.

 

Marie chuckled. “It seems she has forgiven me.” She raised her head, pressing her lips against him before slipping out from under him. “Get dressed. Your captain will not be happy with me if he finds you are here instead of doing your duties.” She reached for her silk dressing gown and put it on.

 

“I don't care.” He groaned as he stretched out on the bed before standing up.

 

She bit her lip as she studied his back. She gave a groan, “Athos. Please get dressed. Or I will never make it to the Queen in time.”

 

Athos snorted and shook his head as he dressed into his uniform. “You tempt me. So I will bring you to temptation, Madame.” Standing in only his leather breeches.

 

Marie let out a breath at the sight of her lover. Taking in the beauty of his body. “Stop it.” She groaned as she rang the bell for her maid. She moved to her wardrobe and extracted a dark blue dress from it. “Athos, please get dressed.”

 

He reached for his shirt and put it on. “Better, Madame?”

 

“Yes,” laughing as she disappeared behind the screen with her maid. “Athos, do you have a last name? If I am marrying you, I must know your last name.”

 

“I have a confession. Athos is my last name.”

 

“What? So for as long as we have been lovers, I have been calling you by your last name?” She was annoyed but not extremely annoyed with him. “So, what is your real name?”

 

“Armaud. My Christian name is Armaud.” He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his boots. “Happy now?”

 

He heard her scoff from behind the screen. “No. You could have told me.” She came out from behind the screen with a smirk. “Should I punish you tonight?” She pulled a hairbrush through her hair and quickly putting it up.

 

Athos raised an eyebrow. “Marie... Don't you dare.”

 

“Oh I will dare.” Her tongue darting out of her mouth and licking her lower lip. “I will think of the perfect punishment.” She turned away from him, leaving the room. Leaving him alone in the chambers. “Now, go to your duties,” calling behind her as she walked away.

 

“Tease,” mumbling to himself and following her from the manor.

 

**-XVIII-**

 

Marie stood before the King. The Queen nowhere in sight. “She is in our daughter's chambers. The child is ill.”

 

“I am sorry, your Majesty.” Marie curtseyed. “Does she still wish to see me?”

 

“It is why you are here, Madame.” He stood up from his throne. “She is asking for you. It is not looking good, Madame.”

 

Marie blinked back the tears. “I pray for her recovery.” She dipped into a deep curtsey and walked away to make her way to the Princess' chambers. This was going to be hard. She prayed to herself as she walked the long corridor to the Princess' chambers. Upon entering the chambers, the room was silent except for the ragged breath of an ill person. “Your majesty,” spoke Marie as she curtseyed deeply.

 

“Marie!” The Queen stood up and rushed to the woman, hugging her tightly. “She is so sick.” Sobbing against Marie's shoulder. Soaking her gown with tears. “I am terrified.” She pulled away from Marie and returned to her daughter, who was shivering in the bed. Her small body was white and frail. “The physicians say she does not have long.”

 

Walking behind her friend and placed her hands on her shoulders. “Just stay with her. Having her mother nearby will make her stronger.” Marie forced the Queen to sit on the bed and Marie moved around the bed and sat in a chair. The child was not going to live. Everybody could see that. But what was wrong with having a little bit of faith?

 

**-XVIII-**

 

“Send for the King,” whispered Marie to the nearest servant. The young Dauphine was worsening and the physicians saw no hope of her surviving. Marie stood back as the King rushed in and sat next to Anne, who was holding her daughter's hand lightly. She turned and sent out those who were not needed; maids, manservants. Those who remained were the Cardinal, Marie and the physicians.

 

“Go to God,” whispered the King as he placed a feather light kiss on his daughter's sweaty brow. Not caring if he would catch her illness. “I barely recognise her.” He sat back with his wife. “She looks so small.”

 

“The illness did that,” whispered the Queen. Not removing her gaze from her daughter, whose breaths were coming out in pants. The Dauphine died an hour after the King arrived. The Queen let out a loud cry and the King composed himself for a few moments before succumbing to tears.

 

**-XVIII-**

 


	19. Chapter XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis worries how he will be a father to his child and if he can do it properly.

“I need to see Aramis,” Marie spoke quietly as Athos helped her into her home. She had remained at the King and Queen's sides to keep them company as they mourned the loss of their daughter until she was told to leave.

 

“He knows, Marie.” His strong, muscular arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close. “He was at the Palace when they announced the Princess' death.”

 

She nodded lazily, “oh.” She rested her head against his strong shoulder. “I need to see the children.” She pulled away from him to fall in step ahead of him. “Just me.”

 

“As you wish.” He spoke softly as he stopped in his tracks and watched her walk to the nursery. He would tell her the secret soon. But for now, she needed to spend time with her children. He turned on his heel and retreated down the stairs. Once at the foot of the stairs, he found Porthos standing in the doorway. “Did it go according to plan?”

 

Porthos nodded. “It did. Will Madame de Chevreuse learn of the plan?”

 

Athos looked up at the staircase. “No.” Returning his attention to Porthos. “She needs to sleep. I will tell her in the morning. How is Aramis?”

 

“Coping. He has not left his home.” Porthos said as he scratched behind his ear. “For the best.”

 

“I agree. Go home, Porthos. Or to whichever lover you have now.” Athos smirked as he turned away from his fellow musketeer.

 

Porthos chuckled and shook his head. “Not telling.” Turning from him and leaving the maison.

 

Athos turned and looked up the stairs. He knew he needed to tell Marie the truth but she was going to kill him when she learns the truth. Moving up the staircase, he was met by Marie, who was just around the corner. “What plan, Armaud?”

 

“Let us go to our bedchambers.” He gestured towards the wing of their home. “I will tell you everything.”

 

**-XIX-**

 

“The Dauphine is alive?” Marie sat on their bed. Her eyes wild with shock. “How?”

 

“It has been planned from the moment the King suspected the child was not his. It was not meant to happen soon but when she fell ill, it was the perfect time. The physician told only the Queen that her daughter would survive. She expressed to Treville, that her daughter was not the King's child. Expressing the wish that her daughter should be away from the King and with her true father.” He explained to her, holding her hand lightly.

 

Marie nodded. “With Aramis.” She took a deep breath and pulled her hand from his. “Why didn't you tell me?”

 

He stood to his feet and removed his jacket, hanging it over the back of one of the chairs. “It happened fast, Marie. We wanted to keep you in the dark until the Dauphine was safe with Aramis.”

 

Marie shook her head. “Is that why the Queen has been distant with me?”

 

“Partly.” Sitting on the large chair, which stood next to the fire. “Aramis was going to ask you tomorrow but he would hope you would help raise his child until he can find a wife or a nursemaid.”

 

“I'd be honoured to.” She rose from the bed and walked across the room to him. “We cannot stay in Paris. Rumours will spread that I have a fourth child and no pregnancy to cover it.” Chuckling as she sat on Athos' lap. His strong arms wrapping around her waist and holding her close. “I say we should go to Château de Dampierre after the wedding. It's far enough away but close enough to come back to Paris when we need to.” Her fingers playing with the strands of his dark hair.

 

“ After the wedding.” He kissed her neck. “ Three weeks away and it will be official.”  His fingers of his right hand began to untie the ties of her dress.

 

Marie smiled and tipped her head back as he kept  kissing her neck and loosening her dress. “ We shouldn't. I'm very emotional right now.”  Pulling away with him with all the strength that she could.  She bit her lower lip when she looked down at his dishevelled hair, which had been from her fingers running through his locks.  Standing to her feet  and quickly moving from him. “ Alt hough,” said Marie as she shed her dress, leaving her in her corset and slip. “ I do  need some help with my corset.”

 

Athos smiled as he heaved himself to his feet and stood behind her. “ Marie, I do love you.”  His fingers expertly undoing her corset ties.  Loosening the restricting material and finally removing it.

 

“I love you with all my heart.”  Turning around to him and kissing him softly. “ I cannot wait to tell people that I am your wife.”

 

“ Not long now, love.” Kissing her lightly on the lips, his hands on her waist and her arms snaking up around him.

 

**-XIX-**

 

The following morning, Marie and Athos spent a few hours with the children before leaving together to go to Aramis' place. “ We will all talk first and decide on what will happen next,”  said Marie as she and Athos walked side by side.

 

“ I suggest mov ing the package very early in the morning or late at night.”  Athos spoke as they walked. His hand on the hilt of his sword.

 

In public, they did not always show affection for each other.  It was just proper for Marie.  She had been raised a young lady. To remain an aristocrat.  Just as her parents had told her and what her governess had taught her. “ I  have  sen t a few servants to  Château de Dampierre  to ready it for our arrival.”

 

“ Always thinking one step ahead.” Looking at her out of the corner of his eye  with a smirk. “ When will we leave?”

 

“ Let us talk to Aramis first and then we will talk to Treville.”  Moving close to his side as the crowds got busier. “ H e will need to know where we are going.”

 

He chuckled and nodded, taking her hand in his. “ Controlling.”

 

Gasping, “I am not!”  Laughing and resting her head on his shoulder. “ Well, maybe a little.” Raising her head and looking up at him. “I think I will leave for the country after the wedding. For good.”

 

“ Why?” He was concerned. Marie loved the courtly life. She loved to be the one who everyone knew and she loved being in control.  It was not the dresses and the glamour of royalty that she loved. It was the politics she loved. The trouble. “Marie, you love court.”

 

“I do,” laughing as she pulled away from his arm. “I love court. But I love you and the children more. I want to watch them grow up.  Something my own mother never did. I do not want my children to resent me because I was never there for them.  That's going to change. Unfortunately for Aramis, it is going to be harder for him more than anything.  We will help him.  Every way we can.”

 

“ That I agree with.”

 

She laughed, “unlike last night,” lowering her voice  as they passed some of the cardinal's guards. “ I don't trust the cardinal,” whispering to him. “He will suspect something if I disappear quickly. I need to make an excuse to the King and Queen. Something that the cardinal will believe as well as the King and Queen.”

 

Athos stopped her and took her in his arms. “You will think of something.”

 

“ Athos, we shouldn't.” Attempting to pull away from him but he held her tight.

 

He shook his head. “If we are to be married. People need to get used to seeing us like this.”  He brought his hands to her face, gently cupping her cheeks.  His thumbs sweeping across her cheekbones as they looked into each other's eyes. He could never make out what she was thinking when he looked into her eyes but she seemed to be able to know everything he was thinking when she looked into his eyes. “I love you, Marie. There is no place I would rather be than with you.”

 

She gave a small smile and tipped her head up to him. “ Good.”

 

He gave her no reply except for a soft, lingering kiss on her lips.  Passer-bys were not impressed by their display of affection.  Tutting at them as they passed them. “Come,” said Athos, once he stepped back from her. “We best get to Aramis.”  Taking her hand in his and leading her away towards Aramis' home.

 

**-XIX-**

 

“Tomorrow night,” said Aramis as he rocked the small girl in his arms. He still couldn't believe he had her. The memory of Anne begging him to take her away from the King. She had learnt the Cardinal had been interviewing the nuns at the nunnery, where Aramis and she had spent a night together. One had seen them leave the room together. It caused a panic for the Queen. She needed to get rid of the suspicions and the only way was to get rid of her daughter. When the child fell ill, there was an opportunity. An opportunity to get the child to safety. Fortunately, they found a girl, who resembled the Dauphine, dying on the streets of Paris. It was horrid to take a complete strange child to die away from everything she knew.

 

Marie stepped forward and took the sleeping girl from Aramis. “I have asked my servants to ready a room for you.”

 

“Thank you, Marie.” He smiled as he watched her lay the child in a basket. Aramis watched every movement made by Marie. He was going to learn properly. He would know how to look after his daughter correctly. He would learn everything. “Please tell me you will be staying for a while.”

 

She laughed as she brought the cover to the Dauphine's stomach. “I will. Don't worry, Aramis. It will come to you naturally.” Standing up straight and walking to stand by Athos' side. “We will be staying at Château de Dampierre until you are ready to be alone with her or you find a permanent nursemaid for her.”

 

“Marie, I do not know how to repay you.” He stood by his daughter, reaching down and gently stroking her cheek.

 

“Just be happy. Love her and protect her.”

 

He smiled at her. “I know. I will.”

 

**-XIX-**

 


	20. Chapter XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their wedding: Athos and Marie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon here!

The Dauphine was removed from her hiding place and moved to Marie's château in Dampierre. This was where Athos and Marie had decided to marry. Just a priest and their friends would be present. Not just yet. Aramis was being taught by Marie and her maid on how to take care of his daughter. “This is hard,” grumbled Aramis as he rocked his wailing daughter.

 

Marie laughed when he brought the child to his shoulder and bounced her. “You are doing great.” She and Aramis were alone in the nursery. He insisted that he was taught everything by Marie and her nursemaid. “I have to go. The dressmaker will be arriving soon.”

 

“Nearly the big day,” chuckling as he bounced his daughter in his arms. “Oh. By the way,” he said as she was just about to leave. “Athos is nervous.” A playful smirk played on his lips.

 

“He's not the only one. We have two weeks left and we will be married.” She laughs nervously. “It is scary but I cannot wait for it to come true. Some days it is like a dream.” She gives Aramis one last smile before leaving the room.

 

He chuckled as he looked down at his daughter. “I could have married that woman. Did you know that? I did love her but she fell in love with someone else. I am happy for them.” Bringing her to his shoulder. “I will always have the memory of your mother and the memories of Marie. But from now on, it will only be you and me.” He kissed the side of her head.

 

**-XX-**

 

The important day arrived. Both parties were nervous as the other. Athos was up at the crack of dawn and left the house to go riding. He needed to let off some steam. He had barely slept at the thought of becoming a husband again but he knew that Marie would never betray him. It just frightened him that he was settling down in a ready made family.

 

Bringing his horse to a stop, he turned to face the château. He could see many of the servants outside getting the place ready. Marie was most likely bossing everyone around. He smiled to himself as he thought about what would be happen in a few hours. He would be joined with Marie. They would not have to hide it any more. They would legally be husband and wife. No one could tear them apart. He glanced towards the sun to know the time. He kicked his horse and returned towards the château, where all the chaos was happening. A good kind of chaos.

 

**-XX-**

 

Marie had left her housekeeper in charge of getting everything ready. Nothing was going to be extravagant. She sat at her vanity table and brushed her long dark hair. She had hired extra staff to get the day ready but it was only for the day. There was no need for all the fuss. The only people who would be present were the musketeers, Madame Bonacieux and Marie's children. Neither of them wanted a large wedding and they most certainly did not want a fuss. Their loyal housekeeper insisted on making a large meal for them and their guests.

 

“My Lady?” Her maid spoke quietly at the door. “Do you need me to style your hair?”

 

“Yes please Marguerite.” Placing the brush down on the vanity table. She sat still as the younger woman brushed her hair, braided part of it but leaving the majority of her long locks loose. “Thank you, Marguerite. It is nearly time.” She stood up and allowed Marguerite to dress her in her wedding dress. It was a pale blue dress with white lace trimmings and a few pearls sewn into the bodice. “Thank you.” A knock on the door brought them out of their quiet conversation as Marie put on her necklace and rings. “Come in.” She looked in the mirror to see the man who would be giving her away. “Captain Treville. I am guessing they are ready for me.”

 

“Yes, Madame. I do believe you may find a hole in the grounds. Athos has not stopped pacing. He went riding this morning and returned a different man. He was smiling. More than usual.” He smiled as Marguerite straightened her gown for her before curtseying and leaving the room. “You look beautiful.”

 

Laughing came from her lips as she blushed. “Thank you. Are you just saying that because you are scared of me?”

 

He laughed and nodded. “Yes. A little. Truthfully? You are beautiful. Athos is a lucky man.”

 

“He is. I am lucky too.” Taking a deep breath, checking her appearance once more. “I am ready.” He held open the door for her and she left, closely followed by the Captain.

 

**-XX-**

 

Marie and Athos had chosen the outdoors to marry instead of a chapel. It was very unheard of but it was their decision. The majority of their time together had been confined to being inside, which was the reason why they wished to be married in the open air. Athos stood in front of the priest with Aramis, Pothos and D'Artagnan at his side. The children were sat on chairs with their nursemaids. “You are going to make a hole in your hat and your grounds,” chuckled Aramis. “Stop it.”

 

Athos stood still and kept still when he looked up at the priest, who smiled and gave him a nod. “Here we go.” He handed his hat to Aramis, who snorted when Athos stood with his hands clasped in front of him. He could hear Marie and Treville walking up to him. He resisted looking behind him to look at her for as long as he could. He turned and his heart stopped. She was a vision. His mouth went dry. “Beautiful,” murmuring as she stood next to him.

 

“Armaud.” She smiled as she stood by his side.

 

“You look beautiful,” whispering to her as the priest began the ceremony as he reached out and held her hand. Not one person stopped smiling throughout the whole ceremony. Everyone was shocked to see that Athos had not stopped smiling at Marie. He grinned wider as the priest pronounced them man and wife. “May I kiss you, Comtesse de la Fère?”

 

“You may.” Smiling broadly as he pulled her closer and kissed her hard on the lips. Those around them cheered as they kissed. But neither of them seemed to notice. They were too distracted by the other.

 

**-XX-**

 

A small wedding feast was held in the hall. “It was an exquisite day,” said Marie as she spoke to Athos quietly. The food was gone but the wine was flowing.

 

“You look glorious.” He whispered and kissed her cheek. “It has been hell being apart from you for a night.”

 

She laughed. “It has been lonely. I detested waking up this morning without you there.” Their hands joined together. “Now, we can no longer worry about the Cardinal calling us sinners.”

 

Athos snorted and shook his head. “The Cardinal will always call us sinners because we will always be happier than him and you will have more confidence with the King and Queen than he ever will be. He is just jealous of you.”

 

Marie laughed again. “I sincerely doubt that.”

 

“Oh he is.” Athos chuckled and kissed her cheek. “I'd be jealous if I knew another man was marrying you.”

 

Her laughter rang loudly again. But none of their guests turned to look. The wine was flowing and they were busy enjoying themselves. “I know you would be.” Her teeth grazing her lower lip. Her eyes flickering to look at his lips. “I cannot wait for tonight. I have missed you being in my bed.” She moved closer and kissed him swiftly. “Let us enjoy the day first. Then we will enjoy tonight in private.” Raising an eyebrow and laughing at his disappointed face. “Just a few hours.”

 

He shook his head and moved away from her a little. “Tease.”

 

**-XX-**

 

The children were put to bed by Marie herself. Athos remained with his fellow musketeers. Though D'Artagnan had gone to bed with Constance a while ago. Not without some teasing from Aramis and Porthos. “Why aren't you going up to bed yet?” Teased Aramis to Athos, who had remained behind when Marie left with the children. “It's your wedding night.”

 

“Monsieur Athos has been sharing the Madame's bed for quite some time. I believe that he has grown bored of her. Even more now they are married.” Porthos grinned back at Aramis. Both of them were avoiding looking at Athos, who was more than likely very angry with the two of them.

 

“I highly doubt that,” chuckled Aramis, who held a cup of wine in his hand with his legs stretched out onto a chair opposite him. “Madame de Chevreuse, no sorry, Comtesse de la Fere is a very persuadable woman.”

 

“You would know,” laughed Porthos, who glanced towards Athos, who was actually chuckling as he watched the two of them.

 

Athos placed his cup on the table. “Please do not remind me that you and Marie were more than friends.”

 

“She never complained,” joked Aramis.

 

Athos stood up and smirked. “She calls my name in bed now. Multiple times.” Smirking at the shocked face of Aramis before leaving the two of them alone. Treville had already departed for bed as he wanted to leave early for Paris the next day. “Therefore Monsieur Aramis, I have more right to brag about my new wife.” Chuckling as he walked away from the flabbergasted Aramis.

 

Porthos could not stop laughing at the shock on Aramis' face. “He had you there.” Reaching for his drink and downing the contents.

 

**-XX-**

 

Marie had finally put the children to bed and was desperate to see Athos. Upon arriving in her chambers, she found them empty. He was probably still with the other musketeers. She didn't mind. He admitted that he would not see them often as he was cutting down on his musketeer duties. As always, she argued with him because she knew how much he loved being a musketeer. She rang for her maid, who was soon with her and aiding her to undress her.

 

“Thank you Marguerite. You can go to bed now.” Marie smiled at her maid through the mirror as she brushed her long hair.

 

Not long after Marguerite had left, Athos slipped into her bedchambers. “Are the children asleep?”

 

She smiled as she put the brush down. “Yes. All four of them are asleep.” She stood up and faced him. A smile on her lips as she saw him swallow in nervousness. “What is it?” She knew secretly why. She wanted to hear it from him.

 

“You look like an angel.”

 

That she was not expecting. “Thank you,” she whispered. Slowly, she walked up to him, resting her hands on his shoulders. “Well, Monsieur Athos. We are married now. What next?”

 

Athos scoffed and gathered her in his arms. Forcefully kissing her on the lips. Causing her to laugh and wrap her arms around him. “Oh, you know what happens next.” Carrying her towards the bed. Gently, he placed her on the bed but remained standing. He shed his leather jacket and boots before climbing onto the bed, laying over her. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” whispering as she ran her fingers through his hair. Her hands grasped his shoulders. He held his full weight off her by resting on his elbows. Her arms moved under his arms and gathered his shirt up. “Off.”

 

“Yes, Comtesse.” He sat up on his knees. She sat up also, pulling off his shirt for him. Throwing it aimless away from them. One of her hands rested behind her to keep her up and balanced. The other on the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Bringing them both back down onto the soft bed.

 

Wrapping one leg around him and using her strength and moment of distraction, pushed him over with her on top. She lifted her nightgown from her and threw it away. His mouth watered at the beautiful sight of her gloriously naked body. With a roll of her hips, both parties gave a moan at the movement. She could feel him through his leather breeches and that spurred her on more. “Armaud.”

 

His rough, calloused hands held tight onto her hips. Another groan left his lips when she rolled her hips. “Marie,” he breathed. He could barely contain himself. He sat up, wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her back onto the bed.

 

Her long legs wrapped around him, pulling his whole body on top of her. Feeling the comfort of his weight on her. Her fingers threaded into his hair and held him to her lips. Nipping his lower lip playfully. Lifting her hips, she attempted to cause him to shed his leather breeches and slide into her. But he did not. “Athos, please!” She was now begging him. Marie felt him smile against her neck as he pulled her legs from around him.

 

“Patience, my little wife.” He moved down her body. The hair of his beard scratching her smooth skin as he touched her body with his lips. His roughened hands held her thighs apart.

 

Her eyes widened as he moved further down her body. Leaving a trail of warm kisses on her trembling body. “Athos!” She cried when he buried his face between her thighs. “Oh god!” She cried even louder when he added a finger inside her. Then a second. His lips attacking her nub. Her body trembling more as he pumped his fingers inside her. Curling them inside her caused her to cry out and arch her back.

 

Athos brought her very close to her peak and withdrew his fingers, not without protest from Marie. “How was that, Madame?” Climbing up her body.

 

“Torture,” gasping out her words, “absolute torture.” Kissing him hotly. Tasting herself on his lips. “You are a horrible man,” whispering close to his lips.

 

“You love me.” He kissed her just before she could laugh.

 

“Monsieur Athos. You are wearing too many clothes.” Her hands running down his bare chest to his breeches, where she proceeded to unlace them. She pushed her hand into his breeches and wrapped her hand around his hard member. She bit his lower lip when he slowly thrust into her hand and pushed his breeches over his hips. He quickly pushed them off his body and pushing himself into her. “Athos!” She groaned louder than before. A much better feeling than his fingers. Wrapping her long legs around him, encouraging him to push deeper into her and move quicker.

 

He did. His hands gripped her hands and held them above her head. Their fingers tangled together. Their foreheads touching, breath mingling. “Marie! Oh my Marie!”

 

Her fingers gripped his hair and pulled him into a searing kiss. Her legs tighten around him. “Athos!” She cried as she reached the purest of sexual pleasure. Soon followed by Athos. Who held himself deep inside her. His lips pressed tight on her own. They were in heaven.

 

**-XX-**

 


	21. Chapter XXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tunisia, a baby and reunion

Her body ached. It was a glorious kind of ache. A strong arm rested over her waist when she awoke. In the night, they had joined together twice. She turned her head to face him and saw her husband fast asleep. She bit her lower lip when she reached forward and ran her fingers down his cheek. His coarse beard scratching the tips of her fingers. She traced his features; his eyebrows, his cheekbones, his lips. “I'm trying to sleep, wife.”

 

She laughed and moved forward. Now tracing his features with her lips. “Good morning.”

 

“I like this morning wake up.” His arm wrapping around her. Fingers running up and down her bare back. Marie pushed his hand away to move further down his body. Her lips leaving kisses in her path. “Hmmmm... Very good.” He lifted his head and placed his arm behind his head. Watching her every move. He watched as she crawled back up his body. “Good morning,” whispering when she reached him. She said nothing. She answered with a kiss. He rolled them over and he lay over her. “Now, Comptesse,” he murmured as he brought his hand to her neck and running it down her bare torso. “Do you intend on keeping me in bed or are we to rise and greet our guests?”

 

“As tempting as remaining in bed sounds, I believe we must go to them.” Raising herself on him, her knees either side of his hips. “I love you, Athos. More than I can say.”

 

Athos pulled himself up and kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her. “You say it and show it enough. I cannot ask for more.”

 

Marie dipped her head and kissed him softly, cupping the back of his head with one hand. He was just about to turn them over when the distance sound of running feet. She laughed. “You did lock the door?”

 

The door handle rattled. “Yes,” laughing as two pairs of hands knocked on the door rapidly. “Thank goodness, I did.”

 

She climbed off him and the bed. She quickly donned her nightgown and dressing gown. Athos put on his leather breeches before she could open the door and let in her eldest children. “Good morning.” She laughed as they ran passed her and jumped onto her large bed.

 

“Raoul was crying all night,” grumbled Louis. “When can I leave the nursery, maman?”

 

Marie looked to Athos, who just chuckled as he dressed into his uniform. It was such a habit for him to dress into his uniform, even though he was not on duty. “Soon, my darling. It was something Athos and I were discussing a few days ago.”

 

“Really?” His young eyes wide with excitement. “When?”

 

“Soon.” Marie smiled down at him. “Now, you need to take your sister and dress for the day.” She ushered him towards the door. She turned to see Athos carrying Anne. “I am believing that you are taking her?”

 

He kissed his wife's cheek. “Yes. She will not let go of me.” Holding the young girl on his side. Anne's little fists were gripping hard onto Athos' coat collar. “Don't be long. I want to wake up Aramis and Porthos.”

 

Marie let out a laugh as she kissed her daughter on the head. “Go. I will get Raoul. Louis, go and make lots of noise to wake Aramis and Porthos.” The young boy laughed and ran off shouting and stamping his feet. “Takes after his father.”

 

Athos gave a small smile before turning and leaving the room. Marie knew that she had hit a nerve. Her first husband was a gentle soul and she was genuinely unhappy when he died. She thought she would be happy with her second husband. It changed the moment she gave him a daughter. He was manipulative and dangerous. To be fair, she was glad he was caught and hung or she would not be married to Athos right now. She called her maid and dressed in a violet dress with white lace on the sleeves. Her long hair left down loose.

 

**-XXI-**

 

Upon hearing voices coming from the library, Marie stood outside the door. “Are you expecting me to leave the day after my wedding?” She heard Athos say angrily.

 

“I need my best men to come with me.” Treville spoke to Athos. “I had the note this morning. We have to go.”

 

“I don't want to go.” Aramis spoke up. “Captain, I have only just become used to being a father. I do not want to abandon my daughter.”

 

“I am not abandoning my wife!” Athos shouted. “I will not go on your suicide mission!” Marie swiftly moved away from the door when she heard heavy boot steps stride to the door. “Marie. You heard that?”

 

She nodded. “I did.” She reached out to him and rested her hands on his shoulders. “Go, if you really wish to. I am not going anywhere.”

 

He pulled her close. “Not yet. It's too soon.”

 

“It must be very important if Treville asked you.”

 

“We have just married after nearly two years of not being able to.” His thumbs rubbing her back and holding her close. The voices in the library stopped. The other men were listening to them. “I do not want to go.”

 

Marie shook her head in disagreement. “No. You need to go.” She stood on her toes and kissed him softly. “How long will you be away?” Whispering softly as she stroked his cheek with her left hand.

 

His jaw clenched and he grumbled, “half a year.”

 

“Half a year?!” She shouted and pushed away from him. “No! No!”

 

“Why do you think I am saying no?” He argued back. “I do not want to leave you behind!”

 

Marie softened. She moved past him and into the library. “Captain! You expect your men to follow you for a year just for one mission! You tell Athos this in our home and the day after our wedding! How insensitive of you!” Her wrath increased with each word she spoke to the Captain.

 

He was hiding his fear for her anger well but also his annoyance with her questioning his decisions. “I am sorry, Comptesse. It is for the safety of the Kingdom. I have no choice.”

 

“But a half a year? Where are you going?” She asked the men, looking around at them. Even Constance was waiting for an answer. “Captain?”

 

“Tunisia,” replied the Captain. “We will leave in a month.”

 

Marie scoffed, “A month?” Shaking her head and storming out of the library. “Not at all fair!” Shouting as she stormed up the staircase, which was followed by a door slamming.

 

Athos growled in frustration. “As you can see, I was right. She would not like it. I am not leaving her for a half a year.”

 

“We need you, Athos,” said Treville as Athos left the room. “We need you too, Aramis.”

 

Aramis shook his head. “No. I am not leaving my daughter alone. What you want us to do is a suicide mission. I am not leaving her alone.” He stood from his chair. “I am sorry. I would if she did not exist but she does. My priority is her.”

 

**-XXI-**

 

Gently, Athos knocked on Marie's door. “Marie? I do not want to go.” He tried turning the doorknob but she had locked the door. “My heart is here with you. With you and the children.” He heard her move in the room but the door did not open. “Please Marie.”

 

“I know you want to go. It's in your blood.” She spoke from the other side of the door. “My heart wants you to stay but my head is telling me to let you go.” The key in the lock turned and the lock clicked. The door opened slowly. “I don't want you to go because...” She stopped and brought his hand to her stomach. “We are to have a child.”

 

He could not help but gasp and press his hand on her a little harder. There was no real evidence of the child but the determination in her eyes told him that she was going to have another child. His child. “When did you know?”

 

“Two days ago.” She stepped away from him. “I was intending on telling you today once everyone had left and we were alone.”

 

He followed her across the room to the window. “I need to go, Marie. But I do not want to.”

 

She stood looking out the window and he stood behind her, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her close. “I know. You should go. Aramis needs to stay more than you.”

 

Athos kissed her neck. “Yes.” His hot breath brushing against her neck as he spoke. “He will take care of you.”

 

Marie felt tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. She was heartbroken that this was happening but it was Athos' life. Her body shivered as she suppressed her tears and sobs. “Go. Go and see the children before you leave. Say goodbye to them.” She pulled away from him and walked into her side room, where she locked herself in and dissolved into floods of tears and violent sobs. Ignoring his calls from the other side of the wooden door and the constant knocks.

 

**-XXI-**

A month later, Marie watched through the window as Treville, D'Artagnan, Portho and, worst of all, Athos rode away from the Château. She held Raoul in her arms with Louis standing at her side and Anne gripping her skirts. All of them were watching the four men riding away. “When is Papa coming back?” Asked Anne with a small voice.

 

“I don't know, darling. Soon, I hope,” her voice soft as a tear trickled down her pale cheek. “Soon.” Turning away from the window, once the men were out of view.

 

**-XXI-**

 

Months rolled by and there was no word from Athos or any of the Musketeers. It was frustrating from Aramis' point of view too. He would go to the garrison to get word but would return with none. He hated not knowing about his friends. Only a few Musketeers went to Tunisia. Marie's stomach grew with each passing month. She was glad that Athos knew of their impending child. But she wished that he was here to experience these feelings with her.

 

“Marie?” Aramis spoke from behind her. His own growing daughter in his arms, perched on his hip. “You need to rest. He may not come home until after the baby is born.”

 

She sighed heavily. She seemed to sigh a lot lately especially when he told her to rest or come away from the window. “You don't know that. He could be riding for home right now.”

 

“He could and when he does he will either shout at me or beat me for not making you rest.” He walked to stand at her side. “Please, Marie. The children have noticed that you are uneasy. Please love. Rest.” He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to a seat. “Please sit down at least. You can see the road from here.” He saw Marie visibly relax in the chair.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered when he walked away from her. “I am glad you are here.” Aramis said nothing, only nodded as he left.

 

**-XXI-**

 

Marie groaned as the pain pulsed through her body. Her child was coming and Athos was still not home. It had been nearly 8 months since he left her side. 8 months since they had no word from him or any of the other men. Aramis was getting worried about his friends. Especially since Marie was in the middle of giving birth to her and Athos' child. The midwife had told him to wait outside the room but Marie insisted Aramis to be there. She needed that comfort. She needed a friend.

 

“I am going to kill him when he comes home,” groaning through the pain. Her hand tight in Aramis'. “If he has died, I'll kill him again!”

 

Aramis could not help but laugh at that. She probably would do that. “He will be home soon. I know it.” He watched her as she gave birth to a girl. Sobs shook her body as the wailing infant was placed in her arms. “She is beautiful. Athos will be home soon to meet her.”

 

**-XXI-**

 

The small wails of her daughter brought her out of her sleep. She was happy with her new child but she wished Athos was here to enjoy it with her. “Shhhhh...” reassuring her daughter as she lifted her from the cot. She had named her daughter Charlotte but she wanted Athos to have chosen their daughter's name with her. Cradling her daughter against her breast as the child suckled on her. The house was silent. Bringing her daughter to her shoulder to wind her. Marie listened.

 

Everything was so silent she could hear the crunching of hooves on the gravel outside. Her heart stopped as she strode to the window. Her heart began to beat again when she saw three men on horses approach the house. “Athos,” she breathed. Quickly, she placed her daughter back in the cot. Forgetting she was only in her nightgown, Marie ran from the room and through the house. Not caring that she was making so much noise as she pounded down the stairs. “Athos...” She unlocked the main door with fumbling hands. She wrenched open the door to see the three men walking towards the door. “Athos!” She cried when she recognised the middle man who had just dismounted from his horse. She ran towards her husband, forgetting she was barefoot.

 

“Marie!” Catching her in his arms and holding her tight to him. “Oh! I am so sorry! I am so sorry!” He fell to his knees with her. Her hot tears falling down her cheeks and to his neck. “My wife... My darling wife...”

 

Porthos and D'Artagnan watched with broad smiles at the couple's reunion. They both knew that Athos missed Marie awfully and it had become exceedingly annoying when Athos continuously spoke about Marie on a daily basis. “Athos,” sobbed Marie. She was happy to see him again. So happy that she was expressing it through tears.

 

“My Marie...” His hand stroking the back of her head. “I am sorry I am late. I came as fast as I could.” He sat back and cupped her cheeks. “I am sorry.”

 

“You are here.” Her hands on his shoulders in a vice like grip. She did not want to let him go. “Do not ever leave again.”

 

“I promise, my love. I promise.” The two of them stood up and he lifted her in his arms. “Are the children well?”

 

Marie laughed as he carried her into the château. “Just wait and see.” Both of them ignoring Porthos and D'Artagnan. Not on purpose. The couple were too wrapped up in themselves to remember their friends.

 

**-XXI-**

 

“She is beautiful,” said Athos as he rocked his new daughter in his arms. “I am sorry that I was not here.” Marie was sitting on the bed while Athos walked around the room with his slumbering daughter. He had not let her go from the moment Marie had placed Charlotte in his arms.

 

Marie smiled at him. “I had Aramis with me. He has been wonderful.”

 

He walked to the bed and sat next to her. “I am sorry for leaving for so long. We tried to come back as soon as we could.”

 

“I understand. I just wished you had been here when Charlotte was born and Raoul is growing up so fast.” She let out a heavy sigh as she cupped their daughter's head. Feeling the soft hair under her fingers. “Don't go until they are all old enough.”

 

Athos answered with a kiss and a nod. “I promise.” Sealing his promise with a kiss.

 

**-XXI-**

 


	22. Chapter XXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue of Marie and Athos

A year after Charlotte was born, Athos and Marie were blessed with one last child; another girl. They had named her Henriette. Their lives were relatively quiet. Distancing themselves away from court, not getting involved with the politics and the troubles of the King and Queen. But Athos was the one who got stuck in the middle. He was there to protect the King and Queen but he found himself knowing the secrets of court. More secrets than he would like to know and not being able to repeat them to Marie.

 

He would return to the château not wanting to leave his home and return to his duties. Marie would beg and beg him to stay but he knew he needed to be with his fellow Musketeers. But his heart nearly broke a few months after Henriette's eighth birthday. Marie fell severely ill and there was a chance that she would not survive. Luckily she did and from that moment, Athos refused to be a Musketeer any more. He did not want to risk his children being left alone if he or Marie died before their time.

 

Five years after he left the hectic existence of the Musketeers, Athos was called to fulfil his duty one more time. His illegitimate son with Marie followed him this time. Raoul had been training with the Musketeers since he was old enough to hold a sword and became an official Musketeer two months after his 18th birthday. He was now going on his first mission with Athos. “Mother, I promise I will be careful.” He stood in front of her as she straightened his jacket. Being the overbearing mother that she was to all her children. “Mother, please,” he begged her as he watched tears fall down her cheeks.

 

“I am just worried. This is your first mission abroad.” Her hands on his shoulders. He was a lot taller than her. Making her feel very small but his height made her feel protected. “I want you home in one piece and please do not make me worry more than I already am. Write as often as you can.”

 

“I will, mother.” He kissed her cheek and moved away from her. Stepping away to allow his parents to say their farewells once more. He said his farewells to his older and younger siblings. All of whom told him to return safely. He embraced his older brother, kissed the cheeks of his sisters and hugged his cousin; who was really Aramis' daughter but she was an honorary member of their family. Though Raoul secretly liked her more than a 'cousin'. Of course, he would never admit it.

 

Marie stood before Athos. Her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him. “You are going grey.” Her fingers playing with the greying strands of his hair.

 

He chuckled and brushed the back of his cheek with his knuckles. “We have raised two boys and three girls. Of course I am going to go grey.” Lightly, he pressed his lips against her own. “I will come home as fast as I can.”

 

“Just bring Raoul home. He is our boy.”

 

“I will. I will.” Reassuring her and held her close to him. “I love you.”

 

“And I you.” She pushed her hands into his hair and kissed him hard. “Come home.” They kissed once more before parting ways. Marie waited outside the house with the children standing either side of her as her husband and son rode away. She remained in her spot until the men had disappeared from sight.

 

A strong arm wrapped around her. Her eldest son's. “Father will come home, mother.”

 

“I hope so,” said Marie as she leant into her son's embrace. He was tall just like his true father. “Come. Your sisters will be demanding my attention soon.”

 

Louis laughed softly and guided her inside. “As will our cousin. Who is more than likely missing Raoul.”

 

“You noticed that?” Linking her arm with her son's. “I hope they act on it. They are lovely together.”

 

**-XXII-**

 

Four months had passed since Athos and Raoul had left. There had been no word from them. It was hurting those they had left behind. Marie found it the hardest. It became harder for all when she fell ill. It was a harsh winter, even in the comforts of the manor. It hit Marie hard. Her breathing became laboured and a fever gripped her day and night. Louis tried to send word to his stepfather but his letter was returned unopened. He was worried. Louis had always known that his mother as a strong woman. A woman who could stand up to the strongest and powerful men in all of France. Now she was brought down by a simple cold.

 

“Have you heard from them?” Anne asked her older brother.

 

Louis shook his head. “No.” He did not live with his family any longer. He had inherited his father's estates when he came into his majority. “They will come home, Anne. I know they will.”

 

“I hope so. For mother's sake.” Turning from her brother and moving through the house. She was returning to her mother. Anne had not left her mother's side. None of the children had left their mother's side. But Anne was the only one who barely left her mother. She refused to leave her mother alone. She was even sleeping in her mother's bedchambers just so her mother would not be alone in the night.

 

**-XXII-**

 

Marie had been ill for a whole month and showed no signs of recovering. Thankfully she showed no signs of her condition getting worse. No word about the whereabouts of Athos and Raoul had reached them. A week before Christmas, everything changed. Anne was sitting with her mother late at night and had sent her younger sisters to bed. Pulling the covers up to her mother's shoulder. She froze. It was late at night and she could hear horses hooves pounding on the gravel path. Quickly, she ran to the window and saw 6 horses and riders riding towards the house. “Papa!” She rushed from her mother's bedchambers and into the heart of the manor.

 

“Anne!” Shouted Louis as his sister ran past him. “What is it?”

 

“Papa's home!” She called behind her shoulder at him as she ran down the stairs to see the door open. “Papa!” She cried when she saw him and ran into his outstretched arms. “Hurry up! Mama's ill. She's very ill.”

 

“No!” He gasped and pushed Anne back from him. “How long has she been ill?”

 

She led him upstairs. Both of them were nearly sprinting the hallways. “Four months after you left. The winter was hard and she was worried about you. It made her ill. The physicians think she hasn't got long left. I think she has been waiting for you.” She opened the door to her mother's room and led her father inside.

 

Louis was sat next to his mother, holding her hand. “Father.” He let go of Marie's hand and stood to greet Athos. “She's been waiting for you.” He hugged his stepfather.

 

“Fetch Raoul.” He told them as he pulled off his hat and sat next to his wife. “Marie?” He squeezed her hand, coaxing her awake. “I'm home. So is Raoul.”

 

Her eyes fluttered open and focused on Athos. “Armaud!” She smiled as much as she could. “I've been waiting for you.” Squeezing his hand back with the little strength that she had. “Is Raoul home too?”

 

“Mother!” Raoul answered her question when he rushed into her room. “I came home too. I promised you.”

 

“Good boy,” whispered softly. Smiling broader when she saw all her children in the room. “I held on long enough to see you all together again.”

 

“No,” cried Athos as he brought her hand to his lips. “Don't go. I need you.”

 

She smiled at her husband. “I know. I need you too. I'll fight this but I think I'm fighting a losing battle.” Her eyes fluttered closed as she slipped into a deep sleep.

 

Athos shook his head and let out a sob. He barely showed emotion but when it came to Marie and his children, he could not help it. He was not going to lose her. Briefly, he kissed her knuckles and stood up. “Right, get the physicians here. Your mother will not die.” He stormed from the room, leaving all five of Marie's children with her. They were all a little bewildered at his actions but Louis and Raoul followed soon after him.

 

**-XXII-**

 

Athos had brought all the best physicians with him. They told him the same thing as the previous ones. She was to fight her illness on her own. He refused to leave her side when the last of the physicians left. “Please Marie.” He begged her when she fell asleep again. Her periods of sleep were longer than the previous ones. “I was a lonely man before I met you. You have changed me. You have given me five wonderful children. Two of which are not mine but they are mine all the same. But who will help me when you go? I cannot do it alone.” He felt the tears well up in his eyes. “Please Marie. I'm not ready to let you go.”

 

“Father?”

 

He turned to see his only son standing in the doorway. “Raoul.”

 

“D'Artagnan is here. We are needed at the barracks.”

 

“No. Tell him that I am staying here. So are you. Your mother needs us right now.” He looked back down at Marie.

 

“It's important, father.”

 

“More important than your mother? She is really sick. We could lose her any day.” He stood up and stood in front of Raoul. “Send a message back and refuse. They can fight their own battles from now on.” He turned away from his son and returned to his wife's side. “I cannot stop you, Raoul. But think for a moment. Your mother has missed you and right now she needs all of us by her side.”

 

Raoul stood silent before leaving the room without another word. He found his siblings standing outside the door. “I'm going.” He moved past them. “Send word if mother changes.”

 

Charlotte grabbed his arm. “No. Raoul stay. Please.”

 

“Charlotte, I have to. I'm a musketeer. They need me.” He cupped her cheek and smiled down at her. “I'm sorry.” He pulled his arm from her soft grip and walked away from his siblings. He had not reached the entrance hallway when:

 

“Stop!”

 

He looked back to see Margaret running down the stairs to him. “Margaret,” he sighed heavily. He did not want to see her alone. He had no idea how he would react with her around. He was in love with her but he was terrified to admit it. “I have to go. Go be with my mother and sisters. They need you.”

 

But she said nothing and ran into his arms. “Come home safe,” whispering in his ear.

 

His arms tightened around her. “I will.” When she pulled away, he had to do it. The courage he needed had finally reached him. He kissed her. His hand cupping her cheek with his gloved hand. “I will come back.” His thumb stroking her cheek. “For you,” he added gently. He stepped away and left the manor. Not knowing if he would return.

 

Margaret felt her heart break as he left. Finally, he had admitted his feelings for her but now he was gone so soon. “Oh Raoul.”

 

“Margaret?” Louis stood at the top of the stairs. “Has he gone?”

 

She nodded silently and moved back up the stairs. “I don't think he is coming back.” Tears were filling up in her eyes.

 

Wrapping his arms around her to comfort her and reassure her of Raoul's safety. “Raoul is a good fighter. He will come home.” Leading her back in the direction of Marie's room. They all treated Margaret like a younger sister. None of them knew the real truth about her mother. Not even Margaret knew the truth. She had been told that her mother had died in childbirth and Marie was the only mother she had never known.

 

**-XXII-**

 

Athos dreamt peacefully. Dreaming of his times with Marie. They were all happy and light. He could not bring himself to wake. To stay in this dream would be perfect. “Athos,” said Marie in his dream. Her gentle fingers running through his hair. It felt good. It felt real. “Athos.”

 

“I'm here, Marie,” he said, opening his eyes to look up at her. She looked exactly how she looked when he first laid eyes on her. Young and vibrant. Now she wore a pure white dress. Her long hair fell down around her shoulders.

 

“No,” said the dream Marie. “You have to wake up.”

 

He sat up to face her properly. From here, he took in his surrounding views. He was in a meadow. A light breeze blew around them. On his feet, he could see where he was. His old home. Where he loved Marie for the first time. “Why are we here?”

 

Marie stood with him, slipped her hand into his. “Here, I was the happiest in my whole life. The life I had with you.” Squeezing his hand which seemed light to Athos. “Wake up, Athos. I need you.”

 

Unable to comprehend what she meant. Athos let go of her hand. She was pulling away from him and walking away. “Marie...”

 

“Wake up,” she said more forcefully and disappeared in front of him as if she were dust on the wind.

 

“No...”

 

**XXII**

 

Athos jolted from his sleep and looked up at his wife. “You are awake,” gasped the man once he saw her awake. “You are well.”

 

“I am not well,” her voice a whisper when he grasped her hand in his and smothering her fingers with kisses. “I am sorry.”

 

“No,” shaking his head and moving to sit on the bed. “I am sorry for going away. I'm too old for the musketeer life. I should never have left you. I will never leave you again.”

 

Tears trickled down Marie's cheeks. “I have to go now.”

 

“No no no no.” Shaking his head and grasping her hand. “Please Marie. Please love.”

 

She gave a very weak smile. “I am sorry, my darling.”

 

“Don't be sorry.” Kissing her fingers once more. “It's my fault. I should not have left.”

 

Marie laughed weakly, “it is always your fault.”

 

He kissed her fingers again. “Marie, please don't go.”

 

She laughed once again. “I am sorry, my love.”

 

“Shhhhh,” he reassured her by kneeling on the floor and moving closer to her face. “I am here with you, my darling.” His fingers brushing against her cheek. She felt very warm under his touch. Too warm. “Marie.”

 

“Athos.” She attempted to smile but even with death so close she could not.

 

“You haven't called me Athos in a long time.”

 

This made her smile. “I know.” Her breath was becoming laboured. “It is the first name I knew you by. My favourite name. Even before my children's names.” Her breathing worsened. She was holding on as much as she could. “I don't want to go.”

 

A sob left Athos' lips. He had suppressed it for so long and could not hide it any longer. He was losing her. “Don't go. Please.”

 

“I cannot stop it. It is too late, my love.” Her eyes fixed on him. “Live for our children. Hold them for me. I... love... you... Athos.” She let out one last breath and the life from her eyes was gone.

 

“No.... No...” He sobbed. “Marie!” He climbed onto the bed and took her in his arms. Never had he felt so much pain in losing somebody.

 

**-XXII-**

 

Everyone thought Athos would return to the drink bottle after Marie's death. But he did not. He threw himself into being a musketeer once more. “Father, I have been called to return to Tunisia.”

 

“So have I,” sighed Athos as he and Raoul sat in the library late one night. It was only them and the youngest girls in the château. Anne had recently joined the Queen's ladies with her older brother as a member of the King's court and she was hoping to find a husband there. “Are you going?”

 

“I have to. Father, I'm young. This could mean good things for me.” He lifted his drink and sipping it. “Treville has said that I am to leave in a fortnight.”

 

Athos nodded slowly. Taking in his son's words. “I am to go with you and whoever else is going.”

 

“Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan.”

 

“I will come. This will be my last hurrah.” His eyes following his son's movements.

 

Raoul knew the truth of his past and how he would never be a true son to his father. He discovered the truth when he was 14 years of age after a heated argument with his older brother. Louis had told him in the heat of the argument that he was a bastard. His mother and father confirmed it when he confronted them. They told him that he was their real son but born before they could marry. He resented his family for a week but he easily forgave them. Raoul always did.

 

**-XXII-**

 

The fighting was thick and fast. Athos had no idea what had happened to him until he fell onto his back and saw his son looking over him with fear in his eyes. He could not hear his voice but he could see Raoul's lips moving. In his son's eyes, he could see Marie. His lost love.

 

“Athos...” Her soft voice spoke from behind Raoul. “Athos...”

 

He tried to move but his body felt like a heavy weight. But many hands lifted him off the ground and Raoul's face vanished from his view. “Raoul...” His voice was a croak.

 

“Athos...” Her voice echoed around him.

 

Darkness enveloped him.

 

**-XXII-**

 

“Father! No! Father!” Raoul shouted as his father died on the small cot. “Father!” Shaking his father's shoulders as if it would revive him.

 

A strong pair of hands pulled the young man away from him. “He's gone, Raoul.”

 

Raoul turned in anger at the person, who was Aramis. “How? One minute he was fine and then next he was on his knees.”

 

“I saw it,” spoke D'Artagnan from behind him. “He was stabbed from behind. I am sorry. It was too fast to stop it all.” Porthos stood with D'Artagnan. Each one of them stood still and stoic with their hats in the hands. Respecting their fallen comrade.

 

“He's with Mother now,” whispered Raoul. “He's with her again.” Looking down at his father, who was now at peace. No demons to follow him. He was with Marie once more.

 

**-XXII-**

 

**Fin**

 


End file.
